


FE3H Inktober 2019

by Umbr_el_on



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby wyvern wreaks havoc, Blue Lions & Animals, Blue Lions try to get to know Byleth, Byleth does not respect the power of Divine Pulse, Byleth hoards Hero's Relics, Byleth is banned from brawling, Byleth is clueless, Byleth takes five years to find themself, Crack, Dedue gardening, Diplomatic talks? Did you mean sharing secrets?, Enlightened One Byleth appears, F/M, Gen, Goddess Tower scenes, Golden Deer arts and crafts, House Leader trash talking, Hubert tries to play a prank, Humor, In some chapters, Inktober 2019, Linhardt can't sleep normally ever, Lysithea is a chess master, M/M, Pajama Day gone wrong, Rhea is a snake and Seteth experiences sad boy hours, Seteth and Flayn bonding, Shipping, Spoilers, Sylvix wedding, Tea with Ashe, The reunion is a hell of a party, there is no warfare I accidentally made a very specific AU lol, those chapters will be noted as such
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-11-15 01:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 21,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbr_el_on/pseuds/Umbr_el_on
Summary: My take on the FE3H version of the 2019 Inktober prompt list! This will be updated (approximately) daily, and the prompts have gradually evolved to be longer, interconnected, and include little to no Byleth. In the later prompts (Enlightened and onwards), I accidentally created my own fairly specific AU where the war never happened, everyone has ascended into their respective positions and are working together on fairly good terms, and the Church is a less powerful presence than it is in canon. All stories including Byleth are written to work for either gender. Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoy!





	1. Professor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth is entirely unprepared for their first day as a Professor.

Byleth walked into the classroom silently, and a hush fell over the room as they did. The eyes of all the Blue Lions followed their new professor, who appeared… very unequipped to teach a class. They had brought no supplies with them, and they fumbled around the podium curiously. The silence quickly blossomed into awkwardness, and Sylvain made an attempt at breaking the silence.

“Hey there, Teach. How are you?” He flashed Byleth a wide grin and a playful wink, earning an eye roll from Ingrid and absolutely no response from Byleth.

The absence of response only makes the room feel tenser. Still, without really acknowledging the students, Byleth bent down behind the podium. A few seconds later, a clattering sound echoes through the room and some writing utensils roll across the floor away from Byleth. In response, they stand up straight, turn their eyes to the classroom, and finally speak.

“Does anyone know how to give a good lecture?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to me on Twitter @el__ubert ✨💕


	2. Golden Deer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I haven't played GD yet lol, sorry this one is so short!

Walking by the Golden Deer classroom, it was always a gamble what one would see. Sometimes it was a neat classroom that appeared to house only the most studious, intense students. Days like today, however, it was a disaster zone even at a glance.

Arts and crafts supplies of all sorts were strewn carelessly across the floors and tables. Ignatz seemed to be the only one who really knew what he was doing as he made some sort of origami animal with colored paper and feathers. Raphael and Lysithea were trying to do the same, but they seemed to be having little success, even with Ignatz’s help.

Lorenz had folded up a poorly done paper rose and proudly tucked it into his uniform, while Hilda and Marianne had taken to putting glitter and rhinestones on each other and laughing brightly. Leonie and Claude were having a paper airplane contest with the craft paper. Even this little glance into the Deer during their free time offered great insight into the house’s culture and the personalities of the students within it.


	3. Tea Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non-romantic tea time between Byleth and Ashe 💕

With an intense gaze, Byleth looked between their box of teas and guest, Ashe. The shifting back and forth went on for several seconds before Byleth carefully pulled out a tin. The words “Angelica Tea” were written on the side.

At the sight, Ashe visibly perked up. “I've had this kind before. It's quite good!”

At the exclamation, Byleth smiled warmly as they prepared the tea to brew. It took only a few minutes before each of the cups on the table were filled. Ashe eagerly took a sip, recoiling briefly at the temperature.

“So…” Byleth began, “I hear you’re quite the bookworm, is that correct?”

Ashe nodded enthusiastically as he sipped the tea again, encouraging Byleth on.

“Do you have any favorite stories you’d like to tell me about?” Byleth took their first sip of tea after the question was put forth, watching as the archer’s eyes lit up.

“Oh, absolutely! I am quite fond of stories about knights…” Ashe launched into the subject, sparing no detail and animatedly using his hands between sips of tea.

Byleth let him go, gladly holding the role of the listener in the interaction. They wanted to get to know more about each student, and tea time seemed like the best way to do so. At least, the conversation with Ashe made Byleth feel certain they’d be extending more tea invitations in the next few days. For now, though, they let themselves be swept into the tales of chivalry and virtue that Ashe eagerly shared.


	4. Black Eagles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubert attempts to cheer Edelgard up by playing a prank, but it completely backfires thanks to Dorothea trying to do the same.

“I assure you, Lady Edelgard, it reflects nothing about you. It is only their poor taste. Perhaps whatever Dorothea has planned will help cheer you up?” Hubert follows the young heir patiently as she makes way for the dining hall.

“I suppose I only hoped they’d see in me what I feel is there. I suspect their judgment is fine, but perhaps I didn’t sell myself strongly enough. I do expect some quality time with my classmates will help, though.” Edelgard selects her words carefully, defending Byleth without disregarding her disappointment or brushing off her appreciation for her companions.

Upon entering the dining hall, Edelgard has a small, still warm pastry shoved into her hands by a very cheerful Dorothea. “Oh Edie, I’m so glad you came! I heard you were feeling down and I just had to try and cheer you back up!”

The women were so wrapped up in their chat that they failed to notice Hubert’s eyes widen ever so slightly. “Edelgard, I wouldn’t-”

His warning came too late as Edelgard bit into the pastry, a look of disgust quickly overtaking her face. She spat the bite out and wiped her mouth, looking appalled at Dorothea.

“Why is this salty?! Do you find such a joke funny?” Edelgard snapped at Dorothea, who looked just as upset as Edelgard.

“No, of course not! I-I have no idea what happened!” Dorothea pleaded, which softened Edlegard’s pointed look a little bit.

“That is most certainly not funny, and I don’t believe Dorothea did this by her reaction. Don’t worry, I will be sure to find who is responsible for this and give them a stern talking to.” Hubert then turned to walk away.

Once he was turned away and sure no one else was around to see, Hubert let his face ever so briefly show embarrassment. This only lasted a second, however, before he recollected himself and made his way to his room. He walked away from the dining hall that day with confirmation that he was not very effective at playing practical jokes, and would need to work on other ways to cheer up Lady Edelgard in the future.


	5. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth tries to take up brawling. Angry Seteth and a ban from using gauntlets ever again follows.

At Felix’s urging, Byleth made their way to the training grounds shortly after the day’s classroom instruction wrapped up. The trip over was quick and uneventful, but the training grounds themselves were lively. Felix was practicing swordsmanship on a dummy that had seen better days, while Sylvain lazily swung lances with an equally lax Dimitri.

“Oh, hello Professor! Nice to see you here.” Dimitri greeted with a smile without disengaging with Sylvain.

Byleth nodded politely. “Hello. Felix told me I should come by.” This got a scoff from the swordsman, but nothing else.

With no more words spoken, Byleth’s eyes were drawn to Caspar and Raphael. They at first appeared to be using no weapons in their sparring match, but Byleth was shown otherwise when Raphael’s gauntlets caught some light. Immediately feeling their interest piqued, Byleth went to a bin with the institution’s training gauntlets. They wasted no time putting them on and approaching a nearby training dummy.

“Uh, are you sure about that, Teach?” Sylvain sounded moderately concerned, his brows furrowing together.

Byleth does not reply, instead giving a few light hits to the dummy. The added weight makes aiming difficult, but Byleth feels more comfortable after five or so minutes. Clearing their throat and unintentionally drawing everyone’s attention, Byleth goes for a full-force punch.

A chorus of gasps erupts when Byleth’s gauntlet smashes through the wall to the side of the dummy’s head. Blinking away dust kicked up from the wall, Byleth pulls their arm free. The courtyard is visible through the newly created hole, and a very angry Seteth is visible approaching the doors.

“Is everyone alright?” Byleth asks as they turn, only to find all the students leaving through a side door.

Before they can follow, an infuriated voice is filling their ears. “Just what do you think you’re doing with these?” Seteth snaps, yanking the gauntlets off Byleth’s hands.

“It was an accident.”

“Goddess, I hope it was! We certainly do NOT need you punching the walls on purpose!” Seteth sounds exasperated, but he isn’t done yet. “I strongly suggest,” he begins, in a way that makes it clear this is not a suggestion, “you try some other, less… hands-on methods of combat.” Without waiting for a reply, Seteth walks away and returns the gauntlets to their bin.

“And I’ll have the supplies brought over for you to fix that hole this evening.” Seteth declares as he exits the training grounds.

Only after Seteth leaves is snickering heard by the study area of the grounds, leaving Byleth feeling a twinge of embarrassment unlike any they’ve felt before. Caspar steps out from behind the bookcase, still chuckling lightly.

“I’ll stay and help if you want.” Caspar snorts before he continues. “I should make sure you don’t leave any more holes behind.”

Before Byleth can respond, a guard walks in with stones and concrete mix in hand. Sighing, Byleth resolves to how they’ll spend their evening. Seteth is nothing if not prompt and efficient, that much is sure. Well, and that Byleth should never attempt to brawl again.


	6. Blue Lions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blue Lions (gently) interrogate Byleth during class one day. Their Professor's lack of knowledge about their own life is... surprising.

When Byleth walks into the classroom for what should be a typical day, they’re shocked to find their class rowdier than they were the first day. The chattering only seems to intensify as they get to the podium and set down their things. With a very firm throat clear, the room quiets but doesn’t settle. Immediately, Annette’s hand shoots up.

“Yes, Annette?” Byleth asks curiously, entirely unsure what’s going on.

“Well Professor, I was just thinking… All of us were, really, that we don’t know you very well even though you’ve been here for a couple of weeks. Can you tell us more about yourself?” Annette smiles warmly at Byleth, helping distract the faculty member from the numerous sets of eyes fixed on them.

“What do you want to know?” Byleth replies, scanning the students expectantly.

Without raising his hand, Felix cuts in with his question. “What have you done to be qualified to teach us? I remember your unpreparedness from the first day still, in case you needed a reminder as well.”

Though some of Felix’s classmates gasped, Byleth gave an unfazed shrug. “I have no idea.”

“So you basically walked in, saved the house leaders, and landed a job?” Ingrid asked for clarification, which was met with an affirming nod.

“Interesting… Well, how about something a little simpler. How old are you?” Ashe spoke gently next to Annette, giving an encouraging smile.

“I’m not sure, Jeralt never told me.” If Byleth thought the class was shocked by Felix’s behavior, they were absolutely flabbergasted now.

“Well, how about this: where are you from?” Sylvain piped up, having been unusually quiet to that point.

“Nowhere in particular, but I guess I’d say Remire Village.”

“How peculiar… Do you ever wish you knew more about yourself?” Mercedes sounded genuinely concerned as she looked at Byleth gently.

In a rare display, Byleth smiled slightly. “At times I do, though my life has led me to where I stand now, and I would not trade this for any information so unneeded.”

Dedue gave a gruff nod, while Dimitri commended Byleth’s statement. “That means a lot, Professor. Thank you.” He cleared his throat before continuing. “With that out of the way, shall we begin today’s lesson?”

With that, the rest of the class began to settle down. Byleth waited patiently for everyone to begin lecturing. Though the questioning had been brief, everyone in the room could already feel how it had deepened their bonds. Perhaps they would do things like this more often.


	7. Fishing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seteth and Flayn bonding with a small side of Sylvain and Hilda antics

In the quiet of the night at Garreg Mach, two sets of footsteps crunched grass and gravel carefully. One set was likely under someone heavier, creating soft thuds, while the other suggested a lighter individual due to the pattering sound they created. Despite the difference in size and stature of the individuals, their footsteps moved together in a shared direction.

“I think the pond is glowing tonight! Isn’t that excellent?” Flayn whisper-squealed in excitement, giving a small bounce that made her bait box rattle as thoughts of her favorite fish came to mind.

Seteth shushed the young girl, but he was smiling softly. “Careful, Flayn. We don’t want to wake anyone up.”

Flayn made an expression of guilt and excitement, but channeled her giddy energy into walking faster. Seteth did the same, readjusting his own bait box to keep it still. With the increased pace, they arrived at the pond in record time. Just as Flayn had declared, the pond was glowing with light only visible in the presence of Goddess Messengers.

Flayn and Seteth wasted no time in preparing their fishing lines and casting them out into the water. Flayn stared intently into the water as she eagerly await a bite, and Seteth was content to just spend time with his sister. He hadn’t had much time to do so since the new professor had arrived.

Both green-haired churchgoers were pulled from their own heads when Flayn’s line grew taut, her rod bowing at the pressure. “Ooo, I bet this will be a good one!”

With surprising skill, Flayn managed to reel the fish in on her own. Seteth had been close by in case she needed help, but he instead found himself looking impressed at the fish before him.

“Congratulations Flayn, that is indeed a Goddess Messenger!” Seteth grinned openly now, giving Flayn a gentle hug and squeeze after the fish had been dealt with.

Though the plan had been to resume fishing again, light from the second floor of the dorms caught Seteth’s attention. Red and pink hair were visible walking down the hallway through the windows, and Seteth sighed heavily. Sylvain and Hilda. “Apologies, Flayn. It seems I have some students to deal with. Would you stay here until I return?”

“Yes, brother. Be back soon!” Flayn chirped, resetting her line as Seteth walked away.

Seteth’s suspicions were confirmed when he saw Sylvain and Hilda descend the dormitory stairs. “You two! What do you think you’re doing at this hour?” Seteth shouted just loud enough to be heard, but hopefully quiet enough to avoid further disruption.

Both heads snapped in his direction for a second before the pair ran off in the other direction. They appeared to be giggling, which only irritated Seteth more. He knew he’d never catch them, however. Pinching his nose and shaking his head, Seteth turned around and returned to Flayn.

After the brief interruption, the two got back to fishing. It was mostly silent, save for the occasional thank you from Flayn or advice from Seteth. They did not catch anything else of note that night, but they did get to spend some much needed quality time together.


	8. Pajama Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Officer's Academy allows a pajama day for classes, the results aren't what the faculty expected. An emergency meeting follows.

When the faculty decided to allow a pajama day for classes, they didn’t realize what they were going to get. They expected fairly limited participation, and that those who did take part would be pretty mild. Once they were faced with the reality of their actions, they were quickly gathered for an emergency faculty meeting. Seteth had taken charge of the gathering, speaking in an exasperated and somewhat alarmed voice.

“I tried to inform you of what a disaster this was sure to be. I hope you see now why I was, and will continue to be, opposed to non-uniform events.” Seteth paced around the meeting room as he spoke, hands clasped behind his back.

“I don’t see what’s so wrong with it. No one is getting hurt, and no one seems upset but you. The kids are having fun!” Manuela retorts, crossing her arms and looking challengingly at the green haired man before her.

At that, Seteth whirls around to face the physician with sharp eyes. “Sylvain showed up to class in nothing but his smallclothes, Claude may as well be wearing only his smallclothes, and Linhardt is just carrying a pillow and blanket around to sleep!”

Manuela says nothing more, but makes a hand gesture that virtually screams ‘so what?’ as she shakes her head. Seteth resumes his pacing with a huff. The silence doesn’t last very long before Hanneman cuts in with his own opinion.

“While I agree there were some rather, er… questionable choices made by some of the students, many of them treated this occasion quite respectfully. Why, Mercedes and Annette wore matching and perfectly reasonable pajamas! And Caspar simply wore old training clothes. Why should their day be ruined because of the poor choices of others?”

At the question, Seteth stopped and placed a hand on his chin, an obvious tell that he was thinking. Byleth simply observed the room as everyone considered their position and what to do. Their own opinion was similar to Manuela’s, though not held so strongly as to argue for it. Byleth preferred not to cross Seteth. Finally, after several minutes of internal deliberation, Seteth sighed and spoke up to give his verdict.

“I suppose you have a point, Hanneman. In that case, I will leave the matter to each of you to deal with. Please, do address the more outlandish students in your classes. That includes you, Manuela.”

With the decision made, the meeting came to an end. Manuela cheered as she walked out, and Hanneman followed with just a smile. Before Byleth could follow up the rear, Seteth stopped them with a hand on their shoulder.

“Byleth, I have something to ask of you. I would appreciate if you suggest to Sylvain that he wears this for the remainder of the day.” A wad of fabric was pushed into Byleth’s hands before Seteth let them go with a squeeze.

Curious, Byleth stepped out of the room and unfolded the material. The shirt was a light mint color and very soft, but messily written on the front were the words ‘The Goddess is always watching’ in Seteth’s writing. Byleth couldn’t help but smile slightly at the absurdity of Seteth’s request, and the mental image of him frantically making the shirt. They couldn’t wait to fulfill it and see Sylvain’s sure to be entertaining response.


	9. Divine Pulse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth has not yet learned to appreciate the power of Divine Pulse, and Sothis is fed up.

Byleth sighed in irritation when they flipped their grilled cheese, finding the underside burnt for the fourth time. It seemed like no matter how watchful they were, the mid-afternoon snack was always ruined. Cooking over reliable heat like this was making their usual timing fail.

Ignoring a mild headache, Byleth closed their eyes and focused on the moment before they put this sandwich on the griddle. They tried to feel the heat of the fire on their hand, smell the heated oil in the pan. They thought about the background chatter they could hear and the feeling of lightness that using Divine Pulse brought.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” A shrill and strained voice fills Byleth’s head, and they snap open their eyes to find the same burnt bread mocking them.

“I burned my grilled cheese.” Byleth muttered, shrugging.

“And you believe that’s a reason to use the sacred power of a progenitor god? To fix a sandwich?!” Sothis scolds Byleth, making their headache pound a little harder.

Byleth sighed, not up for the argument. “Waste bin it is.” They declare, tossing their burned sandwich away.

Now, Sothis takes over. Byleth snaps back to before the sandwich was put in the pan, looking around confused briefly before they get an explanation. “Don’t throw that away, it’s still fine! This is your last chance to do this, so do it right already!”

Byleth chuckles for a second as they once again prepare their pan for cooking. The other misfires taught them something, it seems, because they finally got their perfect sandwich. They were almost sure they heard a sigh of relief in their head when they flipped the sandwich to reveal a lovely golden brown.


	10. Animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blue Lions make a visit to the stables, and Ashe befriends a wyvern.

When Byleth announced that they were going to forego a traditional lecture for a day visiting the various animals at the monastery, the Blue Lions were ecstatic. While not all excited for the same reasons, Byleth was just glad their decision went over well. It was truly for them more than anyone else, since they felt they needed a day to relax around the students, but that would only be enhanced by the students’ positive attitudes.

“Please be careful with the animals, they don’t know you and may be nervous at how many of us are here.” Byleth instructed, opening the gates to the stable area.

Cats and dogs were scattered around the stable area, some playing with one another and others sunbathing. They were unbothered by the herd of excited students stomping around, which made a very lively scene that Byleth appreciated. It was very nice weather for a day like this, and Byleth closed their eyes for a moment to enjoy the warm air.

They were pulled from their haze by the nickering of a horse and a wyvern’s snort. Byleth thought they also heard a cat meowing, but they weren’t sure as the sound had stopped when they looked around. Thankfully, everything was okay. It was better than okay, in all honesty. Byleth plopped down onto a nearby box to idly pet a dog as they observed their students.

All the students’ personalities were shining through clearly through their interactions with the creatures of Garreg Mach. Sylvain and Felix were sitting on some bales of hay, petting a dog and cat respectively. Mercedes and Annette were cooing at a young horse, while Dedue and Dimitri were petting the foal’s mother. Ingrid had found a very talkative pegasus to play with, and Ashe was looking into a wyvern’s stall curiously.

Everyone’s attention was pulled to Ashe when the wyvern he had been observing cried out. It stuck its head over the stall door and through the bars, hanging it low. Hesitantly, Ashe reached out and put his hand on the wyvern’s head. The wyvern made a happy sound at the touch, making everyone smile.

“Looks like you’ve made a friend.” Ingrid comments.

“I-I suppose so.” Ashe chuckles, blushing lightly at the attention.

Byleth chimes in bluntly. “Would you consider being a Wyvern Rider?”

Ashe’s eyes widen in surprise before becoming more thoughtful. “I can’t say I had thought of that before, but maybe…”

That answer is enough for Byleth. After all, their job is to guide the students to the fullest potential, and part of that task is showing them possibilities they wouldn’t otherwise consider. They didn’t expect the trip to the stables would offer much of an opportunity for that sort of horizon-broadening, but they certainly weren’t going to complain that it did.


	11. Mock Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some trash-talking between the house leaders

“... think that’s the best approach for the mock battle. What do you think, Professor?” Dimitri looks at Byleth anxiously, seeking validation of his strategy.

Byleth gives the Prince a reassuring nod as they smooth down the map on the courtyard bench, but before she can speak, Claude and Edelgard walk up. They stop on opposite sides of Byleth, facing Dimitri. The poor blond stands straight up, looking a bit put on the spot.

“Well well, what do we have here? A little strategy meeting? The courtyard isn’t exactly the best place for those, too many people around to overhear you.” Claude smirks as he talks, crossing his arms over his chest.

Edelgard flips her hair, shooting Claude a fierce look. “Better a public strategy than no strategy meeting.”

Dimitri seems to have settled a little bit, but he’s very pointedly avoiding looking at Edelgard. “Coming to eavesdrop, I suppose? I didn’t realize you feared the Lions so deeply.”

“Tsk, don’t kid yourself. We could take you any day.” Claude shot back.

“You two can argue and compare size all you want, but I am eager to put you both in your place.” Edelgard speaks with absolute confidence, as though they’d already won.

“And where might that be, Edelgard?” Claude turned his body to face the white-haired girl, and Dimitri looks on with bated breath.

“Pulled off your darling wyvern by that silly braid and into the dirt.”

Claude makes a face as though he’s hurt, but it’s most certainly fake. Dimitri doesn’t let the opportunity it creates in the conversation slide, however.

“And what about me, El? I don’t believe you could reach high enough to do the same to me.” Dimitri tilts his chin up to drive his point home.

Edelgard shrugs. “I won’t need to, you’ll knock yourself over the second you get worked up.”

Claude jumps back in again, an easy smile back on his face. “You’ve been awfully quiet. What do you think, Teach?”

Byleth is still trying to process what’s happening, so they speak without considering how their words will be taken. “I’m just hoping Dimitri makes it through the battle without breaking his lance like he’s been doing in training.”

Three things happened at once when Byleth spoke. Dimitri turned a vibrant red, covering his face with his hand. Edelgard gasped and gave Dimitri a surprised once-over, her own cheeks tinged pink as she turned and walked off. Claude laughed heartily as he turned away as well, his laughter still audible after he’d walked several feet away.

“Why did you do that?” The question was the closest to whiny Dimitri had ever sounded.

“Do what?” Byleth asked, tilting their head in mild confusion.

Dimitri sighed, smiling lightly and shaking his head as he gestured for them to walk towards their homeroom. “Perhaps I can offer you a lesson on trash talking?”


	12. Greenhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love Dedue Fire Emblem and his love for plants

When Byleth woke up for their free day, they decided to get started with a visit to the greenhouse. This wasn’t their usual starting activity, but they just weren’t ready to race around and chat with students just yet. The peace and quiet of the soil and plants sounded much more appealing to their still awakening brain.

Donning their usual outfit, Byleth stepped out of their room and started off at a leisurely pace. They waved politely at the students they passed along the way, and thankfully none of them tried to engage. They would all have their opportunity to chat later.

Pleasantly warmed up from their brisk walk, Byleth pushed open the greenhouse doors and inhaled the musty air. They nodded in greeting to the gardener and turned towards their little area of plants ready for harvest from last week, but movement from around the corner caught their eyes.

Peeking around, Byleth was pleasantly surprised to see Dedue kneeling over some flowers. “Good morning.”

“Ah, good morning.” Dedue looks up and nods to Byleth in greeting before looking back down at the flowers.

Byleth tilts their head, looking over Dedue’s garden section. There are many plants they do not recognize, but they’re all very colorful and unlike anything else in the greenhouse. Some of them are slender and green, with thorns sticking out all over. Others are vibrant flowers with cup-like shapes to their petals. The tenderness of Dedue’s attention to them is touching, his fingers carefully repacking the soil around their roots.

“These are plants of Duscur.” Dedue states plainly, picking up on Byleth’s curiosity.

“They’re lovely.” Byleth carefully brushes their fingers over the soft petals of a blue flower. “Shall I water them?”

“No, thank you. Duscur is very dry, and the roots will rot if they are overwatered.”

Byleth nods in understanding. Feeling the conversation has ended, Byleth turns to step back to their plants. They tend them for a few moments in peace before they hear more sounds from around the corner. Listening closer, Byleth identifies low-pitched humming that could only be Dedue.

The tune goes on for a few minutes before stopping. “That was nice.”

From behind the wall of plants, Dedue responds. “I am glad you enjoyed it. It is a Duscur lullaby.”

Byleth hums in response, brushing their hands off. They look down satisfied at the work they did on their crops. Byleth turns to leave, but decides they should use the opportunity before them to say one last thing to Dedue.

“Thank you for sharing with me. I would love to learn more about Duscur.” Byleth pokes their head around the corner, catching a surprised but genuine smile on Dedue’s face.

“Perhaps you will if you visit the greenhouse more often.” Now it is Byleth’s turn to smile, giving Dedue a nod before they exit for real.


	13. Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A baby wyvern causes a little chaos during a lecture.

“... and thusly,” Byleth sighs, “that is why you never want to go into battle in a wooded area witho-”

The lecture is cut off by the doors flying open, a screeching baby wyvern flapping its wings frantically. Papers swirl up off of the desks of the students as the wyvern makes a round of the room. It finally lands off in a corner, looking alarmed at all the stares in its direction.

Byleth is stunned for only a second before stepping into action. They walk slowly towards the wyvern, making soft cooing sounds to get its attention. When the creature finally looks, Byleth takes a few steps sideways to block as many students as possible. The wyvern continues to stay nervously, but it looks more confused than aggressive now.

“You’re okay, little one. How did you get out?” Byleth whispers, beginning to crouch down as they continue approaching.

“Graah?” The wyvern sniffs the air, tilting its head curiously.

Carefully, Byleth holds out its hand. The wyvern snaps at it, making Byleth pull back. They’re shaking lightly now, scraping their brain for another idea. Having a lightbulb moment, Byleth pulls a handkerchief out of their pocket.

The new object seems to catch the creature’s interest. Its eyes dart back and forth as Byleth moves their hand around. They slowly let the square of cloth slide off their hand, eventually shaking it to the floor. The wyvern watches it flutter down, but soon refocuses on the movement of Byleth’s hand.

The wyvern sniffs again, now folding its wings back against its body. Thankfully, the students continue to be quiet and the wyvern seems more keen on playing than fighting. Once Byleth is sure the wyvern won’t just take off again, they turn to face the room.

“Can someone near the back of the room go get the stablemaster?” They speak with the same soothing tone to keep the wyvern at ease.

They look back to the wyvern to continue keeping it still, hearing the creak of the floorboards as someone leaves. It takes only a moment for them to return, the extra creaks suggesting that another person is present.

“Oh Goddess, Mila! Out causing trouble again, are we?” A gruff but caring voice barks out behind Byleth.

At the sound, the wyvern makes a happy noise and bounds over, its interest in Byleth’s hand forgotten. The scaly creature weaves itself around the stablemaster’s legs like a cat, making the man chuckle. He reaches down and pats the wyvern’s head before looking at Byleth.

“Sorry for all the trouble she caused you. She’s getting awful quick!” The wyvern is now in the man’s arms, barely tolerating the restraint.

“It’s alright.” Byleth nods and smiles slightly in farewell, the man turning to leave as the wyvern begins to wiggle around in his arms.

Feeling their adrenaline come down and fatigue replace it, Byleth takes a few deep breaths. Byleth begins grabbing scattered papers and addresses the room wearily. “I think that’s a good place to call it a day and clean up.”


	14. Goddess Tower (SYLVIX & FERDIBERT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaand here come the ships! They are both posted separately as well as here due to their length and the Sylvix piece also fitting into the Sylvix Week collection. I hope you enjoy!

**SYLVAIN X FELIX**

The quiet of the night was peaceful, once the ball and everyone attending it was far enough away. Just the thought of the whole affair made Felix sigh, jerking his head to flick loose strands of hair from his eyes. The effort of politeness had worn on him, and this was the only quiet place he could think to go besides his room. Looking thoughtfully up at the stars, Felix let himself think about the legends associated with his chosen escape.

When footsteps echoed off the stone floor behind him, Felix nearly jumped out of his skin at being pulled out of his thoughts. He whirled around to face the intruder, his hand readied on the hilt a dagger he’d hidden on his hip. Instead of a stranger, he saw a familiar smile and hands held up playfully.

“Is that how you’re going to greet your terribly concerned best friend?” Sylvain asked, dropping his hands and walking up to Felix confidently.

The younger man scoffed. “You surprised me.”

Sylvain feigned shock. “Me? Surprising the legendary Felix Fraldarius? Amazing!”

The exclamation was met with a swift punch to the arm, but there was no real threat behind it. “What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same.” Sylvain resumed speaking before Felix could snap at him for having an attitude, “You just slipped away without saying anything, so I wanted to see if you’re okay.”

Felix hated the way his heart fluttered at Sylvain’s concern. “I’m fine. You promise me no girls are waiting around the corner for you?” As much as he tried to hide it, the smallest sliver of insecurity found its way into Felix’s tone.

Sylvain just laughed. “That’s an easy promise to make.”

Felix raised an eyebrow at Sylvain’s choice of words. The redhead noticed the look and realized exactly what he’d said. He reached up to scratch the back of his neck, a tell that he was nervous. Felix steeled himself to press for more, and Sylvain wised up enough to mentally prepare for what was bound to happen.

“Do you care to explain what that means?” Felix was unwillingly reminded of the rumors of the Goddess Tower, but he shoved the thoughts away before his hopes started to grow.

“I mean, promising something that’s a fact is easy. It’s the ones based on hope or uncertainty that are… challenging.” Sylvain chose his words more intentionally.

“Like promising we’d die together?” Felix spoke before he thought his question through, and he regretted it when he recognized how it opened the door for a conversation he wasn’t sure he was in the right emotional state to have.

Sylvain nodded, entirely oblivious to Felix’s inner turmoil. “Yep, exactly. I fully intend to make good on that, but… I don’t always know for sure. Who knows what could happen?”

The adorable look of concern on Sylvain’s face made Felix slightly soften his face. “We were kids, Sylvain. I’m not holding you to that.”

“Why not?”

The question hung heavy in the air, and Felix couldn’t find the words to respond. He opened his mouth and closed it a few times, scrambling to do anything. He finally made eye contact with Sylvain, and that was his downfall.

“Because we’ve grown and things have changed, and I can’t assume you feel the same way as you used to.” Felix is satisfied by the level of vulnerability he gave in his response.

That is, until he sees something that looks like hurt flash through Sylvain’s eyes. “Do you still want to make good on that promise?”

Felix nearly melts at the hope and anxiety in Sylvain’s voice. Closing his eyes for a second and wondering if his sleepiness was causing him to act like this, Felix nods. He hears blood rushing through his ears, and decides this may as well be when he comes clean.

“I do. I...” Felix feels his hands shaking as he opens his eyes to look at Sylvain. “I can’t imagine being without you.”

Sylvain eases up and smiles at Felix’s answer. The lancer steps closer and throws an arm around the swordsman’s shoulder. “Well, that makes two of us! Friends for life, eh?”

Sylvain could feel Felix’s shoulder drop under his arm. “Yeah.”

“What’s wrong?” Sylvain slid his arm away, turning and looking down to see a visibly conflicted Felix in front of him.

Felix lowers his head, not wanting to look Sylvain in the eye in case he doesn’t get the response he’s hoping for. “I care about you more than that. I want more than to be your friend, I have for months now, but you clearly don’t with all your skirt-chasing and-”

Felix is cut off by fingers under his chin and lips crashing into his own. Felix stares in disbelief at Sylvain’s face right against his, the redhead’s eyes closed. Felix kisses back quickly, but he feels sloppy and embarrassed against Sylvain’s practiced movements. Before he can try to copy what Sylvain is doing, their lips are pulled apart. Felix is acutely aware of how breathless he is.

Sylvain gives Felix a cheeky smile, resting their foreheads together. “That was the best kiss of my life.”

“Please, I have no idea what I’m doing.” Felix wasn’t about to admit that was his first kiss, but he knew that Sylvain knew.

“True, but it was the best because it was with you.”

Felix flushes vibrantly at the comment. He can’t brush it off as empty flattery, not when Sylvain looks so happy and genuine mere inches from his face. Felix isn’t sure what to do; he hadn’t planned on any of this.

“Hey, Fe. Can you make me another promise? We’re at the Goddess Tower, we may as well use that.” Sylvain whispers warmly.

“I think that’s usually meant to be between a man and a woman, but sure. What is it?” Felix makes a stab at some humor and is rewarded by gorgeous laughter that makes his stomach flip with affection.

“Maybe the Goddess will be progressive for us, just this once. I want to see where this takes us,” Sylvain gestures between their bodies, “and I promise to you that I’ll give it my best effort. Can you promise me the same?”

Felix wants to be annoyed at how he’s acting right then, but he can’t find it in him. “Of course. That’s just a continuation of our other promise. Which I am going to hold you to again, by the way.”

Sylvain pecks Felix on the lips again, as if it were the most casual thing in the world; Felix will need to get used to that. “I wouldn’t have it any other way. Now, I don’t know about you, but I feel like celebrating with a dance.”

Sylvain takes a step back from Felix, lowering himself onto a knee and holding out his hand dramatically. “May I have the honor?”

Finally, Felix cracks a smile as he takes Sylvain’s hand with a nod. The redhead springs to his feet, keeping Felix’s hand wrapped in his as the pair make their way back to the festivities with a new burst of energy.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**FERDINAND X HUBERT**  
(I’ve never written them before, so I apologize in advance if they’re somewhat OOC)

Ferdinand most certainly did not follow Hubert to see if he may have had a secret significant other. He was not imagining what he’d say if he walked into something as he climbed the stairs of the Goddess Tower. And he was absolutely not thinking about the legends of the place and the implications of if Hubert was meeting someone. No way. He was, however, relieved to find Hubert standing alone.

The mage was looking up at the sky, gloved hands clasped behind his back. “Hello, Ferdinand.”

The ginger was caught off guard by being noticed so quickly, but he covered his stunned silence by clearing his throat. “Greetings, Hubert. What brings you here?”

Hubert turns to face Ferdinand slowly, his face unreadable as always. “You’re the one who walked up after me. I should be asking you that question.”

Ferdinand huffed indignantly. “Anyone in Garreg Mach could come up here, what does it matter?”

Hubert’s raising of a brow made Ferdinand realize he’d just invalidated his own question. Shaking his head, Ferdinand pressed on. “Not here to meet some secret lover, then?”

At that, Hubert scoffed and gave Ferdinand an odd look. “If anyone here would be having a tryst, it would be you. I’m sure the attention would be welcomed.”

“I have had quite enough attention for tonight with the ball; the quiet up here is a much-needed reprise.” Ferdinand gestures at the otherwise empty roof of the Goddess Tower, taking a deep breath to clear his head.

“Ah, the ball. Too many people seeking the validation of others, for my taste. I am happy to linger here in the shadows while Lady Edelgard has her fun.” Hubert spares a glance at the warm glow coming from the monastery and wonders absently how long the festivities will last.

“Please, I am sure even you crave attention every now and then.” Ferdinand could not wrap his head around the idea of a person being content as a shadow, as Hubert insisted he was.

Ferdinand was entirely correct in his statement, but he didn’t need to know that. He also didn’t need to know it was his attention specifically that was craved. While Hubert was sure he could keep his face neutral, he turned away again to be sure. He had too many things on the cusp of happening to get distracted now.

Ferdinand somehow interpreted Hubert’s back turning to him as an invitation and strolled up to stand beside Hubert. “If we are to serve Lady Edelgard after she becomes Emperor, we should learn to speak more openly to one another.”

Hubert allows the younger man’s words to hang in the air, and plays along with it for his own selfish motives; he wants to do what he can to make sure Ferdinand isn’t trapped in the crosshairs of Lady Edelgard’s impending actions. “Perhaps you’re right. I have something to ask of you then, von Aegir.”

The look on Ferdinand’s face practically screams ‘that was too easy,’ but he doesn’t let his voice reflect that. “What is it, von Vestra?”

“You have big decisions to make in the future. They may come sooner than you dare to think, but that does not truly matter. If I were you, I would think carefully about what choices to make, or you will come to regret it.” He emphasizes the certainty of Ferdinand regretting it if he makes poor choices, making Ferdinand shudder.

“I see. I will be sure to make my choices thoughtfully, though I expect to have a few more years of fun before I must truly concern myself.” Ferdinand, to Hubert’s disappointment, seems to be unfazed by the intensity Hubert tried to pile into his words. “Now, I have a question of my own; would you consider making a promise with me?” Ferdinand asks with such hope, he may as well be a child pleading his parents to keep a stray animal.

Hubert nearly laughs. “I thought that silly legend only worked if it were a man and a woman here, but I digress. That would depend on what this promise is.”

“I want to promise we will work together to serve Edelgard to the best of our ability, so we may bring about the next era of the Empire, and by extension, Fódland.” Ferdinand speaks animatedly with his hands, as valiant in his declaration as ever.

Hubert takes a more mellow approach to saying essentially the same thing. “Well, of course. I hope you’d never considered doing otherwise.” Hubert shoots the redhead a sharp glance. “But if you must hear it from me as well, I too pledge to serve Lady Edelgard to the best of my ability. Always.”

Ferdinand smiles brightly at getting Hubert to play along, but the warm moment is very quickly frozen over by Hubert. “I would suggest not giving me room to question your loyalties again.”

“U-Understood.” Ferdinand nods like he’s reassuring himself as quiet settles back over the pair.

After what feels like several minutes but is only a handful of seconds, Hubert decides he should go before he does something regrettable, like run his hands through Ferdinand’s bright locks or tell him how dearly he wishes to protect his insufferable, endearing attitude.

“I mean what I said, Ferdinand. It would pain me to see something avoidable happen to you. Goodnight.” Hubert turns and walks away before Ferdinand can respond.

If he had stayed or even looked back, he’d have seen the way Ferdinand blushed at the mere implication that Hubert cared for him as much as he cared for Hubert.


	15. Hero's Relic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seteth is confused by Byleth's students not using their Hero's Relics. He's even more surprised when he finds out why they aren't using them.

Byleth was fishing quietly when Seteth approached them, seeming a little bit troubled. He was patient enough to wait for Byleth to catch the fish they’d hooked before speaking. He as much as anyone knew how difficult it was to reel in a fish while distracted.

“Hello, Professor. If I may, I’d like a word with you.” Seteth clasped his hands behind his back.

Byleth said nothing, but turned to face Seteth attentively. That was about as much of a response as he was going to get. Clearing his throat, Seteth thought for a second about how to continue before opening his mouth.

“I have noticed none of your students are wielding their Hero’s Relics. Students from the other houses have begun to practice with theirs, which is quite useful to do in case of any major battles. Have none of your students had them bestowed by their families? This is a common time to do so.” Seteth tacked on his explanation at the end once he realized Byleth was almost certainly unaware of that tradition.

“They have.” Byleth answers plainly, a bit puzzled by Seteth’s concern.

“Are… they just not using them?”

“No, I have them.” The statement is ended with a shrug, earning a briefly dumbfounded look from Seteth.

“Where? You realize you’re hoarding some of the most sacred items in Fódlan, yes?” Seteth scans Byleth quickly, aware of their habit of storing surprising items on their person at any given time.

Wordlessly, Byleth turns and walks towards the training grounds. Seteth follows quickly behind. He knows he checked the storage area, and they were certainly not hidden there. Perhaps Byleth was taking him to some other location?

They were not. They strolled into the training grounds and turned towards one of the storage closets. However, they did not reach for the handle. They instead pushed on a brick a few inches to the left of the closet’s door frame. To Seteth’s shock, the wall pushed inwards to reveal a second storage space.

“W-what is this? How did you find this?” Seteth doesn’t dare to admit he did not know about this secret room.

“I leaned on the wall one day during a lesson and fell in.” Byleth smirks a little bit, a tell they find the topic humorous.

Seteth’s mouth fell open momentarily before he regained his composure. “So your class knows about this hidden closet as well?”

When Byleth nodded, Seteth sighed deeply. “I see. I beg of you, be very careful to ensure they do not tell others about this. We do not want such powerful weapons falling into the wrong hands. Frankly, they should not be here at all.”

Byleth smiled lightly in reassurance. “I’ve already made sure they won’t tell. And they know they can use them whenever they feel ready; I’m not holding the weapons hostage.”

“Good. Please, do have them get some practice with their weapons. You never know when we may need them.” Seteth is firm in the instruction, hoping Byleth doesn’t blow it off.

Content that Byleth understands after seeing comprehension flicker in their eyes, Seteth bows quickly in goodbye and exits. As soon as he’s out of the training grounds, he shakes his head to clear it. Refocusing, Seteth self-assigns a mission to find out if there are any other hidden secrets in Garreg Mach that he does not know about. Having such things hidden from him will simply not do.


	16. Enlightened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth wakes up feeling especially refreshed one morning, only to realize it's because Sothis is gone and they've become the Enlightened One.

When Byleth wakes up one typical morning to a sunbeam on their face, they feel amazing. Their mind feels as clear and sharp as ever, and they are fully awake faster than usual. Even their muscles feel great, relishing in a stretch as they sit up. Best of all, though, is that Sothis has stayed quiet in their head up to that point. It’s a nice change from her groaning and yawning as she awakens.

Byleth swings their legs to the side of the bed and gets ready as usual, enjoying their clarity. Getting ready goes quickly, and they decide to get an early start on setting up for the day’s lecture. With a spring in their step, Byleth makes their way to the Blue Lion’s classroom. They fail to notice baffled stares at them as they walk by.

They get several quiet moments of shuffling papers before Annette and Mercedes walk in together. The pair chat as they walk to their usual seats. They only quiet when they turn to greet Byleth, but their words turn into gasps.

“P-Professor! What happened to your hair?” Annette sounds deeply concerned, and Mercedes puts a hand on the young mage’s shoulder to steady her.

Byleth gives Annette a puzzled look. They scan the room for a reflective surface to look at, opting to stare into a polished silver shield on the wall. Byleth’s own face is overcome with shock at what they see.

Their hair and eyes have changed color. The usual blue has been replaced by shades of vibrant green. The colors are reminiscent of Flayn, Seteth, and Rhea. Byleth stays quiet, but the silence is heavier than normal for them.

They must have been staring for a while because they’re pulled from the shock by a gentle pat on the shoulder from Mercedes. “Are you alright, Professor?”

Byleth nods weakly as they piece together everything from the morning. Mercedes carefully guides Byleth to sit down as Felix, Ingrid, Sylvain, and Dimitri enter the classroom. They all stop and stare much faster than Mercedes and Annette did.

“Woah there, Teach. I’m digging the new hair!” Sylvain calls out with a wink.

Felix punches Sylvain on the arm as Ingrid speaks up. “Sylvain, they’re obviously not feeling well! Don’t be so crass.”

Dimitri just walks over, his forehead wrinkled with worry. “Professor, do you know what happened?”

“I… She’s gone.” Byleth speaks dazedly, not really realizing what they’re saying.

“Who?” Mercedes and Dimitri both ask, just as Dedue and Ashe walk inside and watch.

“Sothis… That’s why I couldn’t hear her, she left.” Byleth begins to shake at the intense emotions pouring through them.

The sense of emptiness in their chest is suffocating. Everything around feels too fuzzy and far away, making Byleth feel isolated. Most surprising of all, however, is the feeling of wetness on their cheeks.

The wetness lessens when they feel a hand on their cheek, following the arm back up to see Mercedes’ anxious eyes. “Professor, can you tell me where you are?”

“Garreg Mach. The Blue Lion’s classroom.” They answer flatly.

Ashe leans over Mercedes shoulder to ask another question. “What day and month is it?”

“The last day of the Ethereal Moon.” Byleth mumbles back, slipping their eyes closed to try and get back under control.

The action only pushes more tears out, and Byleth moves to stand. They only realize they’re walking when they hear the class shouting after them, pushing Byleth to run instead. The activity distracts from the strange sensation in their body, so they push harder.

Byleth keeps running until they feel dizzy and exhausted. They find themselves on the second floor of the monastery, standing outside of Lady Rhea’s room. Feeling compelled, they knock frantically at the wood.

After a few seconds, the door swings open to reveal Lady Rhea, sans her usual robes and headdress. The archbishop gasps when she sees Byleth, her eyes growing wet with tears of her own. Rhea steps aside and allows Byleth in, calling to a guard to find Seteth and task him with watching the Blue Lions for the day.

“The day has finally come. Please, make yourself at home. I am sure you have many questions, and I assure you I have answers.” Rhea speaks soothingly, sitting on a chair across from the one Byleth has slumped into.

Still not speaking, Byleth rights themselves a bit and wipes aggressively at their cheeks. Rhea takes in the changes before her for a second more before breathing deeply. Today would be a wonderfully long, emotionally exhausting day. One she had waited far too long for.


	17. Slumber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to poke some fun at Lin with this one!

The first time several times Linhardt fell asleep around Garreg Mach, it was in pretty typical places. Curled up in a chair, laying in the grass, on a book at a library table, and so on. Stumbling across his sleeping form very quickly became normal for the students and faculty. He was just part of the scenery; at least he was, until his naps began to occur in increasingly strange places.

The first odd nap spot was in the training grounds, behind one of the weapon racks. Ferdinand had been taking lances down to polish and clean for the week when a blip of green caught his attention. Peering around the corner, he’d shouted in surprise, the lances in his hands clattering to the floor. Linhardt just gave the redhead an annoyed look as he got up and left, leaving Ferdinand stunned.

The second incident was in the dining hall. Raphael had come in during off hours to grab a snack, only to find Lin laying down with a bag of flour under his head. Ever the gentleman, Raphael tip-toed carefully around to avoid disturbing his sleeping schoolmate. He did, at least, have the sense to communicate the incident to Lin’s professor, Hanneman.

The third time, and also final straw, was Linhardt falling asleep on the stairs leading down to the greenhouse and fishing pond. Seteth himself had been the one to stumble upon the young scholar, and this time, the awakening was not very kind. Seteth had heard about the other oddly located naps this particular student had been taking, and it was about time they talk about it anyway.

“Linhardt, would you care to explain why you’ve chosen to sleep on the stairs?” Seteth raises a brow challengingly as he speaks.

Linhardt’s eyes flutter open after he yawns, looking warily at Seteth. “Perhaps I wanted some fresh air.”

“Then sleep on the grass. This habit of yours is getting absurd, and quite frankly is concerning the students and faculty.” Seteth sighs back, crossing his arms.

“And how is that my problem?” Linhardt retorts coolly, shrugging as he makes to stand.

“Well, for starters, someone will inevitably step or drop something on you. There’s also the fact that you regularly miss class and training because of these little naps, and the question of why in the Goddess’s name you’re always so tired.” Seteth ensures he leaves no pauses as he speaks, anticipating Linhardt’s desire to cut in.

After a moment of contemplation, Linhardt nods. “I suppose you make some sound points that I hadn’t properly considered. I’ll reevaluate my decisions around resting. Is there anything else you wish to discuss?”

Seteth falters in surprise; he expected a lot more argument. “No, so long as you truly consider what I’ve said and make the necessary changes.”

Taking that as a dismissal, Linhardt bows his head and begins walking towards his room. “Class is the other way!” Seteth calls after Linhardt, getting a dismissive wave in return.

Seteth groans and shakes his head at the gesture. Pinching his nose, Seteth traces back through his mind to sort out just how they got such an odd bunch of students this year. Though it at times made him fearful for the future of the continent, he had to admit that it inspired interest, too.


	18. Five Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth pulls an 'I need to find myself' after talking to Rhea, but they invite all the students and faculty back to Garreg Mach for the Millenium Festival.

After Byleth had learned everything about Sothis and the experimentation from Rhea, they were shocked. They couldn’t have imagined Rhea doing such questionable things, but there was nothing to be done about it now. At least the news made Byleth understand why Jeralt had been so skeptical and guarded around the Church.

The archbishop had at least made clear several times over that she had come to truly regret her actions. Rhea took Sothis merging with you to be the final sign that there was no bringing her back. It had pained Rhea to admit, but her willingness to come clean made Byleth truly believe the experiments were over.

Byleth stayed as a professor for what remained of the school year, but an agreement had been made during their talks with Rhea. After the current class graduated, Byleth wanted to resume working as a mercenary. They needed some space to reestablish their identity after so much of their life had changed.

Reestablish they did. With Jeralt staying behind with Alois and Catherine, Byleth got to take over his old band. They were a powerful but fair group of fighters that garnered great respect for their sense of morals and effective tactics. Byleth’s reputation as the Ashen Demon returned full force, and some of Byleth’s old students were shocked to see them when they’d hired the Ashen Demon for jobs.

The occasional run-ins with students eventually made Byleth face up to how much they missed their students. They remembered the promise they’d made, long ago, to meet up again at the millenium festival. While at first blowing it off, they couldn’t ignore it for very long.

Finally, as the festival grew closer, Byleth decided they were ready to set aside their mercenary work for a few days to attend the festival. Three weeks to the day, Byleth enlisted their band to write enough letters to send to faculty and students from all the houses:

_‘Greetings,_

_I hope to see you at Garreg Mach for the Millenium Festival. We should catch up then. I hope you’re well._

_Byleth’_

After sending all the letters, Byleth hoped they would all arrive safely. Returning to Garreg Mach was going to be well out of their way, and their band would be stuck without their usual leader in the meantime. It would be a real shame if after all that trouble, none of their old friends were there


	19. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The student reunion is just a big party in which there is a great deal of drama, hilarity, and romance.

When Byleth and all the students showed up to Garreg Mach, Seteth was baffled. They’d never really held any sort of reunion before, but it made sense the Millenium Festival could draw the former students back. He suspected and later confirmed his concern that the students weren’t going to be all well behaved. That was why he arranged for the old class to spend the night of the Millenium Festival away from the monastery. He had tents set up about a mile away, along the Airmid River. Byleth didn’t know why he did that, until they arrived at the evening of the festival.

The students were gathered around a fire, chatting and nursing drinks. No one had gotten too drunk (yet), but they were also definitely not sober. By the looks of it, there was plenty of alcohol still to go around. That would explain Seteth’s insistence on the distance from the Church festivities. Before Byleth could think too hard about what kinds of messes they’d be dealing with later, they were barraged by lots of excited shouts over their presence.

“Professor!” Dimitri yells from around the fire, hurtling towards Byleth and cutting it way too close to stepping into the fire.

Byleth was almost knocked over by the force of the King barreling into them with a hug. If Dimitri hadn’t lifted them off the ground to hug, they would probably be on the ground. After a few seconds being swung around and some loud pops from their back, Byleth felt solid ground as Dimitri lowered them. Glancing up, Byleth noticed that Dimitri… was crying?

“I-I’ve missed you so much! Thank you for bringing us all back here. We,” Dimitri hiccuped, “have so much to catch up on.”

Claude appeared behind Dimitri with a very firm pat on the blond’s shoulder. “It’s alright, Dima. There’s plenty of time for that, no need to get upset.”

Byleth was surprised by Claude’s tenderness, but not nearly as surprised by that after witnessing Dimitri snatch Claude up bridal style and give him a sloppy kiss. Dimitri walked off back to the other side of the fire, adamantly refusing to put down Claude.

“Now that everyone is here, how about we go for another round?” Caspar yells over the commotion of the group, holding an empty cup over his head.

With that, all hell breaks loose. Everyone starts grabbing at whatever drink is their first choice, with some making two and offering one to Byleth. Even some surprising students, like Hubert and Felix, indulge in some drinks. Ever polite, Byleth accepts them all and slowly collects a variety of options. They want to pace themselves, to make sure they’re in appropriate condition to oversee the students.

It’s a good thing they do, because it only takes about an hour for the students to become relatively wasted. During that time, Byleth learns that Hilda and Marianne had married recently and were not in attendance because they were on a honeymoon. Felix and Sylvain had also gotten engaged, and had plans to build a castle at the border of their respective territories to move into. Annette and Mercedes had also eloped in a small ceremony at the bakery the two had opened together in Fhirdiad.

Claude and Dimitri had also slowly but steadily developed a relationship over countless diplomatic meetings, to the annoyance of Edelgard. Less annoying to the Emperor was the improved relations with Brigid, helped by Petra’s relationship with Edelgard’s close friend Dorothea. It seem to Byleth that, amusingly, many of the improvements in Fódlan came back one way or another to the relationships the students had built with one another.

One set of students that weren’t paired off as friends or otherwise was Hubert, Ferdinand, and Edelgard. The Emperor was sitting wedged between the two men, looking very on edge. She was very obviously being talked through by Hubert and Ferdinand, but she was making no effort to cut in. Edelgard met Byleth eyes and offered the mercenary a small smile, which Byleth returned.

“You cannot possibly have come back just to be a nuisance like this!” Ferdinand shouted dramatically at Hubert, pulling the attention of everyone onto them.

Hubert responded with an eye roll and retorted with shocking clarity for a man who was clearly intoxicated. “Correct. I came because I apparently do not tire of you enough during our meetings with Lady Edelgard.”

Ferdinand flipped his hair off his shoulder, whacking an irritated Edelgard with it in the process, before rising to his feet. “So you admit you came to spend time with me?”

Hubert stood up as well, grabbing Ferdinand by the shirt. “You are insufferable.”

Ferdinand just flushed and winked at Hubert. Hubert groaned loudly before smashing his face into Ferdinands. They were probably trying to kiss, but it looked more like they were just rubbing their faces against one another.

“No! No, absolutely not. We do not need this nonsense getting in the way at home.” Edelgard frantically got up and tried to shove the two apart. Ferdinand just shoved Edelgard away, knocking the woman onto her butt.

Hubert pulled back and let Ferdinand go when Edelgard fell. “Was that necessary?” Hubert growled venomously.

Ferdinand giggled and shrugged. “If you want to do more of that, yes.”

“Get a room!” Linhardt yelled at the pair, who only just now were aware of the amount of attention they had drawn.

While Hubert stood mortified, Ferdinand reacted with flight. The redhead grabbed Hubert’s hand and yanked the mage along. Hubert was too stunned to resist, so he stumbled off in Ferdinand’s tow until they were far enough to no longer be illuminated by the fire. They left behind a very strange silence.

After a couple of seconds, Edelgard piped up. “Great. Six years of watching them dance around each other, and all it took was a couple of drinks. Goddess, this will be a nightmare.”

“Why can’t you let people be happy?” Dimitri roars at Edelgard, held to his seat only by Claude sitting in his lap.

Edelgard narrows her eyes at Dimitri dangerously. “I can when it doesn’t hurt me politically. I’ve worked far too hard to let everyone think with their di-”

“You’re just mad you’re single.” Dorothea quips from beside Edelgard.

“Maybe I am!” Edelgard huffs, crossing her arms. Lysithea scoots down from several seats over to hug the Emperor.

“It’s alright Edelgard, I don’t have anyone special, either.”

“You’re a child.” Edelgard says dismissively.

Lysithea gasps and turns red with anger. “W-well, what does that say about you that a child needed to come comfort you?!”

Edelgard chooses to ignore the question, much to everyone’s relief. Lysithea looks ready to start a physical fight with Edelgard, and probably would have if anything else inflammatory had been said.

“C’mon guys, we’re all here to have fun, right?” Sylvain mumbles from his place laying down in the grass.

“Thank you! Someone else who gets it. You guys need to lighten up!” Caspar throws his hands around dramatically to emphasize his point. Linhardt has to lean back to avoid getting hit in the face.

The tension is cut by a soft, unfamiliar voice. “Is everything alright? Seteth asked me to come check on everyone.”

A nun was standing off to the side of the group anxiously, a torch in her hand. She scanned over the group and the various containers laying around, looking more worried the longer she looked. Her gaze refocused when Edelgard stood up suddenly.

“I’d like to leave for a bit. Can I walk back to Garreg Mach with you to clear my head?” Edelgard shoots everyone a very pointed look before looking at the nun and noting that she’s close to their age and, unfortunately, very pretty.

The nun nods and blushes the faintest bit. “Sure, I don’t see why not. Does anyone else want to go for a walk?”

“No.” Edelgard declares firmly, already beginning to walk.

The nun doesn’t say anything more to the group, taking to a jog to try and catch up to Edelgard. The group left around the fire looks around again, taking stock of who is still left. Ferdinand and Hubert still hadn’t come back from doing Goddess knows what, Annette and Mercedes had retired shortly after Dimitri started fighting with Edelgard, and Edelgard had now left with the nun.

“Now we can have some actual fun.” Claude smirks as he pulls a bottle of Almyran liquor out of his pants, earning a disappointed look from Dimitri.

“O-oh.” Claude laughs at Dimitri’s face, making the latter blush shamefully.

“Not yet, sorry babe.” Claude winks at Dimitri, and Petra turns to Dorothea with a confused look.

“What are they discussing? I do not have understanding.”

Dorothea giggles lightly before recomposing herself. “Nothing, my sweet warrior. Nothing we ever need to worry about.”

Petra nods, content with the answer, and gives Dorothea a quick peck. A more comfortable silence follows as Claude passes the bottle around, letting everyone take drinks directly from it. It’s notably stronger than everything else that had been drinking, but no one complains. Everyone splits into smaller conversation groups, enjoying the absence of animosity now that some of the more opinionated members of the group had left.

In the quiet, no one notices Ferdinand and Hubert come back. The two are obviously disheveled, Ferdinand having sticks and leaves in his hair and Hubert wearing his cape crooked. Both of their necks are covered in marks that will be obvious in daylight, and their lips are bruised from the amount and intensity of their kisses. They giggle drunkenly as they skirt around the group, walking to the farthest tent away and zipping the door up behind them.

After what couldn’t have been more than a half an hour, Edelgard walks back and sits quietly by the fire with a small smile on her face. Petra looks at Edelgard curiously, but Dorothea signals to leave it be. No one gives such a signal to Sylvain, who has no filter in his current state.

“What do we have here, the Emperor smiling? If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you got laid.” Felix shushes Sylvain, but the redhead just raises his voice over Felix.

“Y-yeah…” Edelgard says, sounding a little awed.

“Wait, seriously?” Claude sits up with wide eyes, making Dimitri whine at the loss of contact.

Edelgard sits up suddenly, realizing what she just did. “N-no! We, uh, didn’t lay down!” At that, Dorothea busts out laughing. Claude puts a hand over his mouth, and Dimitri just stares.

“Alright, I’m going to head out.” Linhardt sighs exasperatedly, rising from his seat and grabbing a partially full bottle before starting to walk away.

“Wait for me!” Caspar springs up, his intoxication adding to his hyper energy in preparation for him to crash hard in the near future.

As Lin and Caspar walk away, Felix and Sylvain also get up. Sylvain leans heavily into Felix, making the shorter man stumble at the effort of trying to walk for both of them. Neither say anything, but they wave at everyone since that’s where everyone is looking anyway.

With the group dwindling, everyone agrees it's time to wrap up the night. Dorothea and Petra find a tent and allow Lysithea to join them, Dimitri and Claude also find a tent, and Edelgard wanders off to look for Ferdinand and Hubert before she goes to sleep.

Byleth takes a deep breath, mind reeling from the chaos they had just witnessed. It was probably for the best that Seteth kicked them out after all. Byleth looked down at Ashe, who had fallen asleep with his head in their lap. They wondered how they could fill him in on what he’d missed, but that would be a problem for later. Now, they just wanted to curl up and run their fingers through the archer’s soft silver locks. Carefully, Byleth arranges Ashe in their arms and stands, setting off for the mile walk back to the monastery for a real bed to sleep in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Byleth kind of disappears from the next several chapters. My thought process (after the fact) is that they'd probably resumed working as a mercenary after the reunion, and pop in and out as work allows.


	20. Cathedral (SYLVIX)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just over five months after the Millenium Festival reunion, the Blue Lions with the addition of Hilda and Bernadetta were all back for another very special occasion: Felix and Sylvain’s wedding. They’d arranged the date and ceremony the day after the festival, to make sure it would go as smoothly as possible and to be sure all their old classmates and friends knew. The day had come much faster than the pair expected, the days of governing their territories and building their shared castle passing like a whirlwind until they were waking up the morning of the event.

Just over five months after the Millenium Festival reunion, the Blue Lions with the addition of Hilda and Bernadetta were all back for another special occasion: Felix and Sylvain’s wedding. They’d arranged the date and ceremony the day after the festival, to make sure it would go as smoothly as possible and to be sure all their old classmates and friends knew. The day had come much faster than the pair expected, the days of governing their territories and building their shared castle passing like a whirlwind until they were waking up the morning of the event.

“Are you ready for this?” Sylvain rolled over, his hair sticking out at odd angles as he gave a signature charming smile.

Felix just groaned as he rolled into his partner’s chest. Nuzzling into the warmth, the groan turned into a content hum. Sylvain tossed an arm over Felix, absent-mindedly playing with the navy locks spread over the sheets. They stayed like that for several minutes before a knock at the door pulled them back to reality.

“What?” Felix called out, moving to rest on an elbow and look towards the door with a halfhearted scowl.

“You better start getting ready, it’s almost time for breakfast!” Ingrid yelled back through the door, electing to ignore Felix’s attitude on this occasion.

“Coming!” Sylvain yelled back, throwing the blanket off of both him and Felix and springing to his feet.

Felix huffed at the cold air, but he too got up and started to get dressed. As soon as they left their room, the day started to fly past again. They were pulled every which way as the final touches of the day were put in order. The food for the evening was finalized, the setup in the cathedral scanned over again, seating arrangements double-checked, and at least a dozen other things were put in front of one of the two throughout the day. By the time they had a moment to breathe, they were in separate rooms getting ready for the exchanging of vows.

* * *

In the room Felix was preparing in, Bernadetta was combed through Felix’s hair while Dimitri sat in a chair across from the swordsman. They were only a few minutes away from Felix going up to the altar to wait for Sylvain, and a comfortable quiet had settled over them in the past several minutes. Felix tugged at the sleeves of his shirt, the material rough against his skin.

“You deserve this. I must admit I was surprised when I learned of your relationship with Sylvain, but you’re an excellent pair.” Dimitri smiles at Felix, hoping to offer some shred of reassurance.

Felix nodded but sighed, wincing when Bernadetta tugged at a knot. “I didn’t want to make such an affair out of it.”

Dimitri wasn’t sure what to say to that, but Bernadetta piped up with one of her moments of wisdom. “It’s because we’re all happy for you and want to celebrate. Take it as a display of support.”

At that, Felix felt a lump in his throat. Bernadetta and Dimitri shared a knowing look, returning to silence to let Felix think. It was a well-known fact that neither of the grooms’ fathers were planning to attend. The decision of Felix and Sylvain to get married meant both their houses would no longer be passing down their crests to children. It was just shy of a miracle they even convinced the older men not to stop the wedding outright.

“If you’re ready, everything out here is finished,” Seteth called through the door to the room.

Bernadetta ran the comb through Felix’s hair one last time before giving him a nod and smile. Dimitri gave the same gesture, and the two men rose from their seats. Taking a deep breath, Felix opened the door and came face to face with Seteth.

“Let’s go.” Felix’s voice shook with nerves, but a slight smile hung on his lips as Seteth showed him where to go.

* * *

Sylvain’s room was much rowdier. He and Hilda were sipping on glasses of wine and chatting, Sylvain’s hair undone and his shirt not buttoned up all the way. It was not enough wine to be truly intoxicated, but, as Hilda put it, it was ‘enough to make Sylvain the blushing bride he was born to be.’ This was started, of course, without Ingrid’s input, which is why her immediate reaction upon walking in was to gasp.

“Sylvain! You’ve got maybe 10 minutes until you need to go out there and walk, and you’re not even ready?” Ingrid snatches a comb as she scolds the redhead, going to brush at his hair as he tries to duck away.

“Woah there, Ingrid! Hilda and I’ve got everything under control.” Sylvain continues trying to dodge Ingrid’s brushing as he buttons his shirt the rest of the way.

Hilda just laughs from where she’s sitting, obviously a lot more tipsy than Sylvain. “Oooohh, it’s almost time! I wonder if Felix will cry when he sees you.”

Ingrid rolls her eyes, but she gives a faint smile anyway. “If there was a day for him to cry in public, this would be it.”

Sylvain finally relents and lets Ingrid comb his hair as Hilda walks up, gently slapping Sylvain’s cheeks. When Sylvain doesn’t jerk away, Ingrid looks very confused at the duo.

“What are you doing?” Ingrid moves her eyes between the two, looking mildly disturbed.

“Giving him a healthy blush,” Hilda says it like it should be obvious, giving Sylvain another solid smack before stepping back.

Ingrid snorts when she looks at Sylvain’s face. He’s sure got pink on his cheeks, but it’s splotchy and looks more like he’s been crying than anything else. Thank goodness she knows a trick of her own to get a more even effect.

“Here, I can touch that up,” Ingrid warns Sylvain before pinching his cheeks, making him duck away.

“Ow!” Sylvain pouts and rubs his cheek, but the color is much more even when he moves his hand away.

Hilda squeals and grins. “That’s much better! Pinch him again, Ingrid!”

Ingrid jumps a little too willingly at the chance, prodding at Sylvain’s face as he stands grumbling. Hilda takes to shining Sylvain’s shoes and putting other final touches as Ingrid finishes up Sylvain’s face and hair. Tag teaming, it only takes a few minutes to get Sylvain looking proper.

They all fall silent and stare at the door when they hear Seteth walk up to it. “Everything else is in place, we just need the br-, er, other groom.” Seteth catches himself, but not before Hilda hears his mistake and giggles.

“Alright, it’s go time!” Hilda cheers, taking the last sip of her drink and opening the door.

Ingrid starts to go, grabbing Sylvain’s hand to walk with him. Sylvain digs his heels in and grabs his glass, which is much fuller than Hilda’s was. He tosses it back to drain it, making Ingrid groan and yank his arm. Sylvain starts to move as though he’ll sputter wine onto his outfit but manages to stop himself, stumbling along behind Ingrid and shutting the door behind him.

* * *

The pews of the cathedral hold all of Felix and Sylvain’s closest friends, chatting excitedly as Seteth takes his place. All of the Blue Lions and Byleth were in attendance and sat in the front pew, with Bernadetta and Hilda also present. Seteth noticed, however, an unfamiliar woman sitting in the seat closest to the aisle of the pew on the side Felix would stand. Before he can ask someone who the woman is, Felix walks in from one of the side rooms and takes his place. Felix is shaking, but he isn’t left anxious for long before a shrill scream makes him freeze.

“Oh, Fe Fe, you look amazing!” Felix’s mother tears up and puts her hands over her mouth.

Felix stares wide-eyed for a moment, mouth falling open. “M-mom?”

The woman just nods, and Seteth stands awkwardly as he tries to figure out what he should do. He doesn’t get to think for long before Felix chimes in again.

“Dad let you come?” Felix sounds happy, but his brow furrows in concern over what may have transpired between his parents.

Felix’s mom scoffs, just like Felix does. “Please, Felix. There wasn’t a thing your dad could have done to keep me from seeing my little boy get married!”

The Blue Lions all smile and giggle or chuckle at Dutchess Fraldarius’ comment. They all knew Felix didn’t get his attitude from his father, so it makes sense he’d caught at least some of it from his mother. Felix blushes at their reactions, but the moment grinds to a halt when the music starts to play and the doors start to open.

Sylvain stood in the center of the doorway, alone. Felix was dumbfounded by how gorgeous the cavalier looked, unaware of some tears welling up in his eyes. Felix’s nerves melted away little by little with every step Sylvain took forward. Felix had to fight the urge to meet his partner halfway. He took a ragged breath when Sylvain was finally in front of him, feeling flutters in his stomach when he noticed the flush of Sylvain’s cheeks.

“Syly, you’ve grown up so much! Why, you look like you could toss Fe over a shoulder and carry him off!” Felix’s mom speaks again, crying openly still.

Sylvain’s head turns so fast, he looks like he could have broken his neck. It doesn’t take long to pick out the older woman with long black hair, hands on her cheeks and tear streaks on her face. Sylvain grins when he sees her, mostly because he knows how happy Felix probably is that at least one of their four parents came to support them.

Seteth clears his throat, getting Felix and Sylvain’s attention back as the grooms clasp their hands behind their backs. “Today, we solidify and celebrate the union of Felix Hugo Fraldarius and Sylvain Jose Gautier under the watch of the Goddess herself. I, Seteth, apply my authority given by the Church of Serios to give validity to this union.”

Felix and Sylvain stare lovingly at each other as Seteth continues, bracing for what comes next in the ceremony. “I ask that those in attendance today,” Seteth gestures at the pews with his arms, “rise and offer thanks to the Goddess for her blessing of this union.”

At the invitation, all of the attendees rise and fold their hands as if in prayer. Bowing their heads, the room quiets for a moment as they send their thoughts and well-wishes. Felix and Sylvain use that moment to reach out and connect hands.

Once everyone has opened their eyes and looked up again, Seteth resumes the ceremony by turning to Sylvain. “Sylvain Jose Gautier, please state your vows to Felix Hugo Fraldarius.”

Sylvain nods to Seteth before locking eyes with Felix, who has now shed one tear and left an adorable little streak down his face. “Felix, I could stand here all day telling you how much I love you. You’ve been my best friend, my rock, and the love of my life.”

Sylvain takes a deep breath to collect himself after being distracted by a sob from Dutchess Fraldarius, giving Felix’s hands a squeeze before continuing. “You’ve celebrated my highs and guided me through my lows. I know our academy days were rough in many ways, but my life changed for the better when I finally got my act together and committed to us. I can’t wait to see how else our lives change for the better after I get the right to call you my husband. Obviously, with that, I take you as my husband.”

Seteth pauses for a moment to make sure Sylvain is finished before turning to Felix. “Felix Hugo Fraldarius, please state your vows to Sylvain Jose Gautier.”

Felix swallows the lump in his throat, sorting through his brain to find words. He gives Sylvain a private but panicked look, realizing he can’t think of what he’d planned to say. Sylvain squeezes his hands comfortingly, nodding in encouragement. Felix still can’t think of what he was supposed to say, but he decides to just wing it. Would it really be he and Sylvain’s wedding if one of them didn’t goof something up?

“Sylvain, I…” Felix shakes his head and laughs softly. “I can’t find the words to say what I want to say. I’m happy to be marrying you, I’m happy everyone we care for who cares for us is here, and I’m thankful to be sharing life with you. You were an insufferable fool when we were younger, but you’ve grown into someone I’m proud to stand beside each day. Thank you, for more than I’d dare say in front of everyone. I take you as my husband.”

Felix’s mother gives another sob, and most of the other attendees sniffle and wipe their eyes as well. Even Byleth’s eyes look wet as they take in the moment. Seteth pauses, allowing everything to settle down before he takes over again. He can see Felix getting antsy and Sylvain trying to keep the swordsman settled down, and doesn’t want to keep them up there longer than necessary.

“With the consent of both parties and all in attendance, I call upon the Goddess to bear witness to this union. Seal your vows with a kiss, and walk forth from this place as husband and husband.” Seteth steps back and nods, expecting some serious theatrics from Sylvain.

He is not disappointed. Sylvain steps up to Felix and slips an arm around Felix’s neck, bringing their lips together. Felix kisses back eagerly, and Sylvain dips the shorter man backwards. Dimitri and Hilda whistle while Byleth, Ashe, Mercedes, and Annette clap. Ingrid and Bernadetta give a couple of cheers and then join in clapping while Felix’s mom sniffles. After a few seconds, Sylvain pulled Felix up and they parted lips, leaning foreheads together.

Letting one hand go, Sylvain and Felix started walking back down the aisle again. As they walked passed, they gave each other another peck on the lips. The moment was changed from romantic to humorous by an unexpected comment.

“Get a room,” Dedue deadpans, looking up seriously at the newlyweds.

That makes the whole room crack up laughing, including Felix. The sound echoes through the cathedral, making the large room feel cozier. Felix and Sylvain keep walking, eager to get the rest of the night underway. Sylvain feels hunger rumble his stomach while Felix just wants to have a moment to relax privately before they move on to dinner and dancing.

Once they get through the door and walk down to a side room, Sylvain exhales and Felix notices tears in the redhead’s eyes. “Wow, that was intense. I never thought I’d get to get married.”

Felix feels a mix of sadness and joy at Sylvain’s words, sliding a hand onto Sylvain’s cheek softly. “I know. I never thought I’d do this either, but I’m glad it’s happening.”

Sylvain’s face scrunches up as he tries to hold back tears, and Felix slips his arms around the taller man’s waist. Felix let a few tears slip out of his eyes as well, soaking up the moment to revisit later on when everything settles down. They stay like that for several minutes, breathing each other in and working through the awe of the magic they found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally planned to include Byleth in this more, but the temptation to mess around with Felix's mother being there won out so I wrote her instead.


	21. Verdant Wind (1/5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Claude, Edelgard, and Dimitri meet at Garreg Mach for diplomatic discussions, they don't expect to start off their relations with baring the skeletons in their respective closets.

When Claude, Edelgard, and Dimitri met up at Garreg Mach for their first official diplomatic meeting all together, they hadn’t expected it to be so… fun. Though they were all there for official reasons, it also felt a bit like a class reunion and served as a fun break from their typical duties. They were presently gathered for lunch in the garden seating area.

At the table, Claude and Dimitri had been chatting easily for several minutes as they waited for food to be brought out, while Edelgard watched the two with a cool but somewhat blank expression. They continued to be tight-lipped about the relationship when asked, but it was obvious to everyone in their inner circles that they’d been romantically involved for some time now. Edelgard worried it put her at a disadvantage, seeing as they could easily become a combined force of two nations against her if conflicts ever arose.

All the interactions were disrupted when plates were placed down onto the tables with a clatter. They were stacked generously with pastries and sandwiches, with pots of each person’s favorite tea labeled in nice writing. Each leader poured a cup and grabbed their food items of choice before the conversation picked back up.

“So,” Edelgard started carefully, “how have things been going in your territories? I’ve been somewhat... out of the loop.”

Dimitri shifted in his seat a little at the carefully crafted jab, but Claude didn’t miss a beat. “Great, actually. The food supplies have been stable, Almyran relations are better than ever, and I think the Alliance may finally be settling down from our power struggles.”

Edelgard turned over Claude’s words for a moment, picking at the crust of the sandwich she’d chosen. “That’s great to hear. I’ve been feeling some tension with Brigid, could you tell me what you’ve done to manage relations with Almyra?”

Dimitri makes an odd expression at Edelgard’s question, almost as though he’s trying to decide what she’s getting at. Her question was genuine, but Dimitri’s reaction makes her want to press further to see if she can figure out what he knows that she doesn’t.

“Well, just finding some common ground I guess. Shared interests, mutually beneficial arrangements, that sort of stuff.” Claude takes a bite of an apple when he’s done speaking and shrugs.

Edelgard rested her elbows on the table and placed her chin on top of her folded hands. “I see. How did you go about finding those points of connection?”

Claude answered quickly and without thinking, “Opening dialog with the Almyran King.”

As soon as he said that, the mood of the table shifted. Claude realized his mistake as Edelgard’s eyes narrowed, and Dimitri froze with his teacup to his lips. With all the practiced composure of a ruler, Edelgard asked, “Oh, I thought Alymra had been without a King the last few years?”

“No, that’s correct. I suppose the better term would be head diplomat or something along those lines. I must admit, I do get governing systems mixed up with how many I deal with, you know?” is Claude did his best to save the situation, and had he been speaking to someone less sharp, it would have worked.

Edelgard smiles softly but with an edge, knowing she’s on the verge of answering a question she’d had for the past six years. “I’m sure, especially when you’re already so involved in one Kingdom.”

Dimitri nods politely to Edelgard, speaking before Claude can make a remark. “Claude has been an excellent diplomat for the Alliance.”

“You know,” Edelgard turns back to Claude, “it’s amazing that you have the time to oversee the Alliance, manage Almyran relations, and negotiate with the Empire and the Kingdom all at once. I’d think any two of those three would be overwhelming.”

“It does get rough, but I’m managing just fine.” Claude lets the smallest amount of irritation slide into his voice, making it clear he doesn’t like the concept of Edelgard questioning his capabilities.

“The food today seems especially delicious. What do you think?” Dimitri asks to no one in particular, trying to move to an easier and more pleasant conversation topic as he shoves a pastry in his mouth.

The attempt is in vain, because Edelgard resumes trying to slip Claude up. “When you negotiate with Almyra, how do you manage the language barrier?”

“Well, we each know a little of the other’s language and have a translator or two around to fill in the gaps. It really isn’t too bad if everyone puts in a little effort. Learning the language of Brigid could probably help your situation.” Claude shrugs again, but it comes across a little more like he’s shaking something off.

Edelgard decides now is the time to avoid dancing around the question, and takes a deep breath before speaking. “Look, Claude, I know Almyra and Fódlan have had tense relations for decades now. I find it strange that everything is just suddenly going smoothly now, and add that to the fact your whereabouts are kept unclear half the time? It strikes me as exceedingly odd, and I think I have the right to know exactly what’s going on. Dimitri obviously knows something I don’t.” Edelgard gestures to the stiff and pale King, once again sitting frozen but now with a full mouth. “I already dislike how… close you two are getting. Do not leave me more reason to be suspicious.”

At that, Claude and Dimitri look at one another meaningfully. Claude sighs and runs a hand through his hair, looking up to Edelgard with exhausted eyes as Dimitri squeezes the archer’s free hand under the table. “Fine, Edelgard. You caught me. Doubling up on ruling like this isn’t easy, alright? If you want me to keep play fighting with Almyra and the Alliance, I can, but I have enough on my plate overseeing both areas that I’d rather not make a game of it.”

Edelgard chokes on her bite of food, barely managing to swallow it down to speak. “Y-You’re ruling in Almyra?!”

Claude gives her a somewhat dumbfounded look. “Yes? What did you expect to hear after interrogating me?”

“I just… I thought… I only suspected you had Almyran heritage, not a claim to its throne! Claude, how could you keep that secret all these years...” Edelgard presses on the bridge of her nose, processing the fact she now has three countries possibly teamed up against her.

At that, Claude laughs triumphantly. “Well then, you went digging and got more than you bargained for. That’s what you get being nosy. As for why, it’s because I knew I’d get reactions like this and I didn’t really feel like dealing with other people’s opinions on my heritage.”

Dimitri gives Claude side-eye for his remarks and growls, “Don’t upset her any further.”

Claude tosses Dimitri the easiest smile he can manage as Edelgard straightens again and clears her throat. “Well, perhaps I can negate any ill will I created with you by sharing some sensitive information of my own?”

At that, Claude visibly perks up while Dimitri just looks nervous. Claude puts one elbow on the table and rests his chin in his palm. “I can’t promise it’ll do away with my feelings entirely, but I would just love to hear what you have to say and see what I can do for you.”


	22. Crimson Flower (2/5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Claude, Edelgard, and Dimitri meet at Garreg Mach for diplomatic discussions, they don't expect to start off their relations with baring the skeletons in their respective closets.

Edelgard sighed deeply and tossed a look over both shoulders to make sure no one was around to hear them. The level of secrecy that action implied made Claude’s eyes light up, but Dimitri felt knots tying in his stomach. What started off as a pleasant little gathering to discuss diplomatic relations was turning out to be much more stressful than any of the leaders had anticipated.

“I…” Edelgard trailed off with uncharacteristic hesitation, “I suppose there's no easy or less direct way to say it; I once seriously considered declaring war on the Church of Seiros, and by extension, the Kingdom and Alliance.”

Claude was, surprisingly, stunned into silence by Edelgard’s confession. Dimitri, however, was not. “When did you consider that? That’s utterly insane!”

“When we were students,” Edelgard answered quietly, making Dimitri clench the hand that had been resting on the table into a fist.

Claude reached over to put a hand over his boyfriend’s fist as his first attempt at bringing the situation down, but Dimitri moved away from the gesture. “And what could have possibly driven you to consider declaring war on the entire continent? To want to fight and kill your friends and classmates?”

Edelgard winced at Dimitri’s raised voice and angry expression, and Claude turned over different ways to deescalate the situation in his mind. “I was scared! I didn’t like the future I saw, and I wanted to change it. It’s a miracle I had Ferdinand there to talk me down, but I won’t apologize for how I felt when we were practically still children!”

Dimitri laughed coldly. “You dare to say you wanted to start a war, and in the next breath blame it on youth? El, if you’re going to admit to your actions, own up to it.”

“I will consider owning up to it the day you stop letting Duscur haunt your every action.” Edelgard responded before she really considered her words, and a look of regret overtook her face as soon as she realized what she’d said.

Dimitri gave Edelgard a hard stare. She could see a lot of emotions mixed in his eyes, but there was too much there to really pick through and assess the damage she’d just done. She wouldn’t have had time to dig deeper if she’d wanted to anyway, because Claude waved his hand between their faces, breaking the moment.

“I’m, uh, just as shocked as you, Dimitri. And I’m still not exactly pleased either, but it did take some guts to admit all of that. And, Edelgard, thank you for not going to war with everyone, I guess.” Claude stopped waving his hand around and sat back as he spoke.

Edelgard looked down shamefully at her hands, now folded neatly in her lap. “Really, I am not the one to thank. I was so… possessed by my vision, I couldn’t see how awful the means to my end was. I willingly admit that. If Ferdinand hadn’t been so relentless in holding me back from making rash decisions, things would be very different now.”

Claude offered Edelgard the best smile he could given everything that had just transpired, while Dimitri put a hand on his chin thoughtfully, eyes still unreadable. “That would explain why you keep that self-righteous idiot around. Good to know he can be useful sometimes.”

At that, some of Edelgard’s fire returned to her eyes; she may have felt a bit guilty for bringing up Duscur, but that didn’t mean she’d allow Dimitri to pick on the people she cared about. “You know, Dimitri, not everyone you disagree with or dislike is an idiot. I’d like to think my mother would have taught you that.”

Dimitri gave a minimal reaction, raising a brow at Edelgard as he crossed his arms defensively. Claude gave the other two rules very confused looks. “Why would Dimitri have learned anything from your mother?”

Edelgard picked up her teacup, gesturing at Claude. “Perhaps your dear partner should tell you himself.” She took a small sip before placing her cup down with an intentional clank.

With that, Edelgard returned Dimitri’s stare stubbornly. After a few seconds of tension, Dimitri sighed and uncrossed his arms. Glancing over to a very puzzled Claude, Dimitri tried to piece together an explanation to keep his answer as concise as he could. It seems they all had skeletons in their closet to bare today.


	23. Azure Moon (3/5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Claude, Edelgard, and Dimitri meet at Garreg Mach for diplomatic discussions, they don't expect to start off their relations with baring the skeletons in their respective closets.

“Edelgard and I’s families were… complicated.” Dimitri sighed, his difficulty on the subject evident by the wavering of his voice.

Claude already looked worried for the blond, and Edelgard worried she’d stepped too far. This was a diplomatic meeting, but it seemed she was still a bit too rash on her own to handle such an event effectively. She really needed to work on that to truly be a good leader, but it was too late to change what she’d already done. In a way, it was only far that this subject hurt her as well.

Reaching over to take Claude’s previously rejected hand, Dimitri continued. “Edelgard’s mother became my stepmother when we were young. My birth mother had passed from a plague a few years prior, and my father met Edelgard’s mother when they were in Faerghus during the Insurrection of the Seven. Her mother stayed with my father and I, and Edelgard returned to the Empire. Is that all correct from your memory, El?”

Edelgard swallowed thickly and nodded. “It is.”

Dimitri nodded in acknowledgment to Edelgard and squeezed Claude’s hand. “I hope you can forgive me for failing to mention this. With her gone, I…”

“She was also lost in the Tragedy of Duscur,” Edelgard clarified, unsure if Claude would piece that together.

Claude took on a bit more serious aura as he straightened in his seat. “I see. I didn’t realize that piece of history between you two, but that kind of explains a lot.” Claude scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

At that, Dimitri let out a small chuckle. “I suppose it would.”

Edelgard, too, seemed to cheer up as a light smile cut by sorrow shaped her lips. “I apologize for the direction this gathering of ours took. I should not have pressed either of you like that. I assure you, I will have myself better under control the next time we meet.”

Dimitri nodded in support of that plan, but Claude shrugged. The gesture drew the attention of the King and Emperor. While they were both aware of the archer’s laid back personality, the reaction still seemed too calm.

“Hey, now it’s all out on the table. Kind of makes us all the more inclined to work together so our secrets don’t get spilled, doesn’t it? Or maybe, gives us some reason to support each other if we ever want to share with the world.” Claude smiles at Dimitri and Edelgard as he picks up his cup.

Dimitri and Edelgard catch onto the gesture and pick up their own cups. “To working together,” Dimitri says.

“To working together,” Edelgard affirms as the three touch glasses, marking the unofficial beginning of an era of cooperation and comradery across Fódlan.


	24. Silver Snow (4/5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhea and Seteth have their secrets, and now, those secrets will certainly be following them to the grave.

Rhea would have been lying if she said she wasn’t concerned by her current situation. While having Edelgard, Dimitri, and Claude meeting regularly was excellent for maintaining peace in Fódlan and maintaining stability for the Church, their choice to use Garreg Mach as a neutral location for their meetings was less than desirable by her standards. While their first meeting had been held in the garden, there was no doubt they’d eventually be seeking a more appropriate and permanent meeting place.

While that didn’t appear to be a problem to many, Rhea and Seteth recognized the risk such an arrangement carried. When the trio had been there as students, they were much more inclined to stay in line and behave. Now, however, as adults and rulers in their own right, Rhea and Seteth were less confident in their ability to keep the three leaders where they wanted them. While there was only one place they could not allow the leaders to go, it was inevitable they’d pick up on the small amount of secrecy and be driven to satiate it.

That knowledge of what could go wrong led them to where they stood now. It was deep in the night, six days after the first diplomatic meeting had been held. Another was already planned to occur in eight days time, in which the leaders would be bringing a few allies each and staying in Garreg Mach for a night. The increased length of stay and number of guests was the push that Rhea needed to express her wishes to Seteth.

“Lady Rhea, are you certain about this? If we do, there will be no records depicting the truth of Fódlan’s history,” Seteth asked quietly, looking down at stacks of books, maps, and items on the floor of Rhea’s personal quarters.

“Yes,” Rhea nodded, a sad smile on her lips. “While I am pained by the lies I’ve weaved, that pain is outweighed by my fear of the pain that would be caused if those lies ever came to light. I believe it is for the best that I do all I can to ensure that never happens.”

Seteth gazed at Rhea for several seconds, assessing her resolve, before he conceded. “I see. If I may, could I keep a single memento from this collection?”

“That would depend on what it is,” Rhea answers, nodding down at the pile to give Seteth permission.

Seteth spares no time, reaching down to grab a book from the edge of the pile. The words ‘Ancestry: Recollections of Agarthan and Nabatean Lineage’ are written on the spine. Seteth flips the book open, and it falls open in a way that suggests it had been opened to one page many times over. Adjusting his grip, Seteth turns the book to show Rhea what he’d like to keep.

“Is that…?” Rhea is surprised to see a picture of Seteth’s wife at the end of his pointed finger, but her expression softens as she looks past the book at Seteth. “Of course. You’re welcome to keep anything about her that you know of.”

“Thank you,” Seteth whispers, unwilling to trust his voice not to crack.

Rhea waits patiently as Seteth combs through some more books, finding photos and writings about his late wife to hold on to. He seems to know where to look well, and Rhea allows herself a moment of internal admiration for Seteth’s dedication. The moment is brief, and she returns to the present moment as Seteth stands and places several pieces of paper and a necklace Rhea doesn’t recognize off to the side.

“Are you finished now, Seteth?” Rhea lets magic build in her fingertips as she waits for a response.

Seteth steps back and nods. Once he’s at a safe distance, Rhea releases a weak Fire spell onto the pile. The old books, dry with age, go up quickly. Items like old toys, clothing, and art take longer, but soon they too succumb to the flames. Rhea and Seteth stand quietly over the glowing heat, taking in the gravity of their decision in their own ways.

“Seteth, thank you for your help in doing this. I am sure the emotional toll has made you weary. Please, feel free to return to your chambers with your mementos when you’re ready.”

Seteth gives Rhea a shallow bow before gathering his keepsakes. “Of course. Thank you for allowing me to keep these, I know Flayn will be excited to see new things of her mother.”

Before Rhea responds and his emotions slip up, Seteth exits the room to return to his own. After the door closes, Rhea waits several seconds to ensure Seteth is gone before she moves on to the second step of her plan.

Walking over to one side of her bed, Rhea wiggles free a stone from over her pillow. The opening reveals several more loose stones that hide a small gap in the wall. Inside the gap is a plain box, but Rhea grabs it and pulls it out as though it were poisonous. Box in hand, Rhea returns to the fire and, satisfied with the strength of the flames, dumps the contents of the box onto them.

Pieces of paper even older than the ones before flutter out, burning before they even hit the ground. Some give off puffs of colored smoke, old magic from the ink being released, while others nearly disintegrate on their own. A few large feathers float down as well, twisting and curling in the heat before turning to ashes.

As the last of the items burn away, Rhea sighs. She feels one weight lifted off her shoulders, only to be replaced by another. While the risk of having her secrets discovered has been eliminated, it is replaced by the burden of carrying knowledge known by few. While most of what Rhea knew, Seteth also knew, the box hidden by her bed was an exception. That was information only she knew, and now would likely be the only one to ever know.

Staring down at the smoldering ashes on her floor, Rhea contemplates what to do. Overcome with exhaustion of every kind, Rhea simply grabs a pitcher of water off of the table at the foot of her bed and pours it into the ashes, extinguishing any remaining embers. Satisfied that any risk of further fire is gone, Rhea removed her headdress and robes and climbs into bed, ignoring the cleanup work that awaits her for the morning.


	25. Warfare (5/5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some conflict arises when a larger group gets together for diplomatic negotiations.

Just over two weeks after the first diplomatic meeting, the leaders of Fódlan and few of their most trusted advisors were back at Garreg Mach. The increased attendance and formality meant the meeting was held in a proper meeting room. The isolation from everything else this room provided had increased the tension. The intensity in the room was also escalated by the increased number of opinions present. All of that together built up the frustrations simmering under the surface, which finally bubbled over when Ferdinand rose from his chair in response to a particularly harsh statement from Felix about Ferdinand’s approach to discussing trade agreements.

“How dare you insinuate I am anything like my father! I am nothing like him, and I hope to never be anything like him. I would expect you of anyone here to understand what an unfair comparison that is to draw!” Ferdinand raised his voice at Felix, unflinching as his chair slid backwards after his sudden exit from it.

Felix went to rise as well, but Sylvain put a firm hand on the swordsman’s shoulder, forcing him to use his words. “Then don’t give me a reason to make the comparison.”

“And would you care to suggest what he did to earn that? As far as I can tell, he is discussing trade routes just as the rest of us are.” Hubert cooly shot back, fixing Felix with the most chilling gaze he could muster as he pulled Ferdinand back down into his seat.

Claude slammed the palm of his hand down onto the table. “Knock it off! We’re here to fix the mistakes of our parents, not argue about them,” he boomed.

“But-” Ferdinand started to argue back, but his rebuttal was cut short.

“He’s right. Going after one another helps no one.” Dimitri nods to drive his words home, though his glance at Ferdinand suggests he had some choice comments of his own swirling in his mind.

After a moment of silence, the meeting resumed. Falling back into more standard discussions, some actual progress was made. Several previously established trade and merchant routes were adjusted, especially within the Empire. Thousands of rural commoners would have easier access to trade goods, because the routes passed through more populated areas instead of avoiding them. The opposite was planned for the Alliance, where some trade routes turned so excessively through villages that they seldom made it into the far ends of the Alliance before the wares were gone. However, the Kingdom had gotten little to that point in the way of solid plans.

“Well, that should be sufficient for now.” Edelgard sighed, relieved to be done as she ran a hand through her loose hair.

“I agree. Much better balanced now, if you ask me.” Claude nodded, skimming over the map once more.

“So, uh… we just don’t get anything then?” Sylvain asked about as ungracefully as he could.

While Claude’s eyes widened slightly when he realized they’d seldom discussed trade into the Kingdom, Ferdinand spoke up with an irritated expression. “We’ve had enough merchants go missing in that frozen hellscape of yours, thank you.”

“Quit sending weak men,” Felix responded like that answer was obvious, and Dimitri turned and gave him a very sharp look to silence further attitude.

“Ferdie has a point. Fareghus is much harder to navigate than the Alliance and Empire. Maybe you should send men down to the borders to collect goods?” Hilda suggested, making her first real contribution to the meeting.

“No. If we're sending goods out into your territories, I expect the same courtesy to us.” Dimitri shakes his head, taking a clear position and looking between Edelgard and Claude expectantly.

“Fair enough. Send some furs down with your first trade to me and I’ll get everyone outfitted for the journey,” Claude concedes after mere seconds, giving Dimitri a friendly smile.

Edelgard snaps at the gesture. “This is ridiculous. This is a diplomatic meeting, not a date. You’re going to be awful rulers if you just gave to each other’s whims so you can cuddle up in bed at night.”

Claude couldn’t grab Dimitri’s arm in time to stop the King from stomping towards Edelgard. As he approached, both Hubert and Ferdinand stood up, which prompted Sylvain and Felix to get up followed by Hilda. In other words, the whole room had risen in anticipation of whatever was about to happen.

“Do not ever presume you have the right to discuss my private life. For your arguments about Claude and I’s relationship as a political misstep, you certainly allow a great deal of jealousy to taint your own behavior. In comparison, we’re doing quite well keeping personal matters personal.” Dimitri hissed, glaring down fiercely at Edelgard.

Edelgard got even more into the taller man’s face, her eyes glittering. “You think I’m jealous? I am anything but, and I am appalled you’d think otherwise. I mean what I said: you are both weak-willed rulers because you rule with emotion. I stand by my logic, and therefore, I stand by my decision to refuse to give you the trade routes you’re requesting. There is a reason I conveniently failed to acknowledge them when you put them forth.”

Dimitri made a fist with the intention of slamming it down onto the table, but Hubert mistook the gesture as a punch for Edelgard. Shooting a weak Miasma spell at Dimitri’s hand, the blond wailed in pain and stumbled back at the searing in his hand.

Seeing Hubert’s attack on Dimitri, Felix pulled a dagger out of his belt and walked with it pointed in Hubert and Ferdinand’s direction. “Attack him again and I’ll make sure you regret it.”

Claude walked around from where he’d stood on the other side of the table, intending to put himself between Felix, Hubert, and Ferdinand. Hilda blocked him, shaking her head subtly. While he hated to admit it, she was correct that he wouldn’t help. None of the three that were fighting had much respect for him.

As foolishly bold as ever and with no one close enough to stop him, Sylvain walked right in the middle of the three men. He seemed unbothered by having Felix’s knife and Hubert’s glowing had on either side of him. There was also the potential for Ferdinand to pull something, but that was not a thought anywhere in the Margrave’s mind.

“Come on now, is this how we want to usher in a new era? It’s not how I want to. We’re all just doing the best we can for our people, and we need to remember that. Our interests are always going to be at odds, but what kind of leaders will we be if we never learn how to work with that?”

Everyone stared with varying levels of surprise at Sylvain. His little speech was one of the most eloquent and thoughtful things many of the attendees had ever heard come out of his mouth. Unable to hold it back, Hilda let slip a small giggle.

“What?” Sylvain looked at her, brows wrinkled in worry and confusion.

“That was one of the most intelligent things you’ve ever said,” Edelgard deadpanned.

Huffing, Felix sheathed his dagger again. “Every time I think you’re a hopeless idiot, you go and do something like that and force me to accept there are some reasonable thoughts in your head.”

Hubert and Ferdinand muttered similar comments, and Sylvain played along with it all like a good sport. Somehow, him stepping in dissolved some of the energy in the room. Quietly, everyone returned to their places as Hubert carefully cast a healing spell on Dimitri’s wounded hand.

After another few minutes of calming down, Edelgard broke the silence. “I apologize. Once again, I have allowed my emotions to get the better of me. If you’d accept, I would like to resume negotiating trade between the Empire and Kingdom.”

Dimitri locked eyes with Edelgard, assessing her, before responding. “I accept. What do you have in mind?”

Flickering her eyes to Claude, the spark of an idea flashed through her eyes. “If the Alliance would agree, perhaps we can send our goods with their men? It saves you the difficulty of sending out more furs, our men can make a small profit on the goods, and the Alliance’s men can make another small profit reselling those goods.”

“If the Alliance agrees, I believe that’s a suitable compromise.” Dimitri looks at Claude, attempting to read the archer’s reaction.

Claude puts a hand on his chin in thought as Hilda leans over, whispering in his ear. Claude nods when Hilda sits back again, and looks at Dimitri and then Edelgard. “We accept, on one condition.”

“And what is your condition?” Edelgard asks, tilting her head.

“That you, as our friend and ally, trust that we,” Claude gestures between him and Dimitri, “are doing our very best to keep personal and political matters separate. Can you give us that?”

Edelgard sighs and shakes her head, but she smiles anyway. “I suppose that’s easier to agree to than a condition of taxation or territory concession. I agree to your condition.”

“Thank you, Emperor Edelgard.” Dimitri bows his head in respect and appreciation.

“You’re welcome. Now, does that sufficiently conclude this meeting?” Edelgard keeps her eyes on Dimitri and the blond nods.

“It does. Shall we plan our next formal meeting for three weeks this time? All in favor, say ‘aye.’”

A chorus of ‘aye’ echoes in the room, settling the matter easily. “Alright, three weeks it is.”

With that, everyone present stands. Hubert still appears on edge as he quickly exits the room, and Ferdinand watches him with concern. Edelgard walks up beside Ferdinand and gives the ginger a knowing smile, giving him the small push he needs to go after his partner. Returning her attention to the room, she sees Claude and Dimitri chatting easily while Felix and Sylvain debate which one of them had been a bigger fool that day.

“It is hard,” Hilda mutters sympathetically, walking up behind Edelgard. “Being alone, I mean.”

Edelgard thinks for a moment to choose her words before responding. “I must admit, it frightens me to feel like I’m falling behind in my personal affairs.”

Without much thought, Hilda decides to talk a half-joking, half-serious step in the conversation. “Maybe we should go get a bite to eat and fall behind together?”

Edelgard’s head snapped around at the invitation, and Hilda smiles sheepishly at the Emperor’s unreadable expression. She didn’t fully realize what she’d said until it had already come out, but there was nothing to do about it now. Thankfully, Edelgard’s surprise melts into consideration and then, if Hilda dares recognize it, interest.

“I suppose it wouldn’t hurt anything.” Edelgard turns back to scan the room, but Hilda catches the faint blush on the ruler’s cheeks.

It had been quite an unusual strategy meeting indeed. The new era of Fódlan was off to a hell of a start, but everyone was buckling up for the ride. If nothing else, it would be an era known or star-crossed lovers and out-of-the-box compromises, if the first major meeting was any indication.


	26. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is so, so not finished. I want to fill this out and make it a proper story eventually, but these last few days of inktober and the past week of school have me TIRED.
> 
> ***MAJOR SPOILERS ABOUT SETETH AND FLAYN HERE***

When Flayn went around showing everyone who’d look at her the point of her ears, they complimented her artistic skills in creating them. When she recounted detailed history stories beyond what anyone at her age should know, her dedication to her studies was praised. Even when she outright stated that she was actually decades old and a Nabatean, she was met with reactions ranging from surprise to amusement to concern. Try as she might to tell everyone who she truly is, it was to no avail.

Maybe Seteth kept it all a secret because no one would actually believe them? Flayn certainly thought so, after her attempts to out herself failed so thoroughly. She’d need to come up with a better plan if she really was going to put forth her full, authentic self. Even if it meant forcing distance between her and Seteth, Flayn knew deep down it was what she had to do. While he would feel betrayed by her choice, she also trusted he would come to understand her choices.


	27. Injury (FERDIBERT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ferdinand is waiting anxiously for Hubert to arrive for a get-together, but he instead gets Edelgard showing him to the infirmary, where Hubert is being treated for arm injuries resulting from overuse of magic. A mixture of scolding, worry, and fluff follow.

Ferdinand tapped his foot and drummed his fingers, glancing at the door to his room every few minutes. His tea and Hubert’s coffee were both getting cool, but that was not Ferdinand’s biggest concern. His concern was that Hubert was late to meet him. For all the years he’d known Hubert, he’d never been more than a moment or two late to anything. By now, it must have been at least 10 minutes past when they’d planned to meet, and he hadn’t had anyone come to pass a message along from Hubert.

Before he could stop it, Ferdinand’s mind raced with worst case scenarios. There were so many strange accidents that could happen around Enbarr, even to someone as cautious as Hubert. Stumbling over a tall railing, run down by a stray cart, caught inside a military drill. While Ferdinand knew those scenarios were absurd, the rational part of his brain was on the losing side of the battle in his mind. It seemed that happened much more often now that he and Hubert were in a romantic relationship.

Ferdinand was pulled from his thoughts when he heard footsteps outside his door. His heart skipped a beat when the door swung open, and it resumed thundering with nervousness when it was Edelgard at the door instead of Hubert. “Follow me,” the Emperor said firmly, turning and walking away before Ferdinand could respond.

Confused but curious and no small amount scared, Ferdinand stood and hurried after his superior. “Is everything alright? I’m waiting to meet Hubert.”

“I know. He’s in the infirmary,” Edelgard said, giving Ferdinand an apologetic glance over her shoulder without stopping.

At that, Ferdinand felt a rush of adrenaline and his heart somehow pounded even harder. Politely but impatiently, Ferdinand pushed past Edelgard and jogged towards the infirmary. He arrived after about a minute, pushing open the doors and scanning the room with wild eyes. He froze when he saw what he had been looking for.

He spotted Hubert, laying on a bed with blistered, bruised arms stretched at his sides. It seemed to be a classic case of magic overuse, which was an affliction Hubert was prone to. There were several colors of salves and ointments slathered on his skin, with some areas wrapped with cloth as though they’d been bleeding. His hair was disheveled, as were his dusty clothes. His expression was bored and annoyed all at once, but it was there and somehow the most comforting thing Ferdinand had seen all day.

“Hubert!” Ferdinand exclaimed, gliding across the floor to the side of the bed.

“Ferdinand. I apologize for missing our meeting, Lady Edelgard wouldn’t allow me to go.” Hubert spoke through gritted teeth, trying to muster up a smile despite burning in his arms from the treatments.

“That’s correct, you’re in no shape to ignore your health. I appreciate your dedication towards clearing out pathways for trade, but you’re no use to anyone if you run yourself into the ground.” Edelgard walked up behind Ferdinand, scolding Hubert.

Hubert chuckled, shaking his head, which prompted another scolding. “I know those are from more than just today, Hubert. I’m not a fool.”

Ferdinand gasped, looking worried at Hubert. Rather than pile on scolding him, Ferdinand ran his hand over Hubert’s arm, taking care not to disturb any of his broken skin. Hubert relaxed under the touch, meeting Ferdinand’s eyes. They stayed like that for a second, but it was enough to bring both men closer to calm.

Edelgard sighed but smiled anyway at the interaction between her advisors. “I suppose scolding you doesn’t do anything now. I’ll leave you two be for now. We will be picking this up later, I assure you.”

Edelgard’s footsteps faded as she left the infirmary, and Ferdinand leaned over and pecked Hubert’s forehead once he felt sufficiently distanced from Edelgard. Hubert huffed, but a light blush on his cheeks betrayed his appreciation for the gesture. That was more than Ferdinand usually got for simple gestures like a forehead kiss, but he was not about to complain.

“I apologize that I could not notify you. I wasn’t expecting to be stuck here.” Hubert shifted in the bed, looking like he was berating himself as much as he was apologizing.

“Hubert, don’t be silly! I’m just glad you’re okay. I nearly had a heart attack when Edelgard told me you were here!” Some of Ferdinand’s melodrama bubbled out, and he flipped his hair over his shoulder as he spoke. “We can meet another day, but only if you get better and don’t land here again.”

“I won’t promise an end to my trips to the infirmary, but I will promise to minimize them.” Hubert nodded to affirm his promise, and Ferdinand gave an affectionate but exasperated smile.

“That’s a good promise, coming from you. But seriously, I’m glad you’re okay.” Ferdinand slid his hand over top of Hubert’s, squeezing where his hand was healthy.

“As am I. May I at least pay you back for the coffee and tea I made you waste?” Hubert asked, giving Ferdinand a look that said he wouldn’t take no for an answer.

“You can pay me back by hosting our next get together, when you’re out of here.” Ferdinand smiled and laughed radiantly at the exchange, making Hubert’s eyes soften and stomach flutter.

After that, the pair sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes. One of the medics came by after they noticed things had settled down and showed Ferdinand how to care for Hubert’s wounds. Hubert was dismissed after Ferdinand confirmed he understood what to do, and both appreciated the added excuse to spend more time together. The medic returned to working with other patients, and Ferdinand and Hubert shared stolen glances and giggles they’d withheld during their school years.

They stayed in the infirmary for just short of an hour before being more firmly told to go, and they made their way to Hubert’s room. Laying out the various medicines he’d been handed, Ferdinand designated a treatment area on Hubert’s desk. Hubert just laid comfortably on his bed, noting how welcome of an addition to his room Ferdinand was. Perhaps one day he’d tell Ferdinand that, but for now, he’d keep that small pleasure to himself.


	28. Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lysithea is a beast at chess lol

What started off as a friendly game of Lysithea teaching Cyril how to play chess devolved into an impromptu tournament to see who the best chess player at Garreg Mach was. It began when Marianne saw the pair playing, and sat down to learn more about the game as Cyril returned to work. Hilda soon joined, and then Lysithea offered to play with them to show them how to handle different board setups.

Ignatz joined in, and he and Lysithea played a more competitive game. The small crowd the courtyard table drew in some bystanders, including Dimitri and Ferdinand. When Lysithea won her game with Ignatz, Dimitri requested a match. Lysithea defeated him even faster than Ignatz, piquing Ferdinand’s curiosity. He lasted longer than the Prince but was still bested by Lysithea.

Hilda had gone and informed Claude of the matches, while Ferdinand brought back Edelgard and Hubert and Dimitri grabbed Sylvain. Claude was next up, and he was the closest match yet. There were two turns where it seemed like Claude would best Lysithea, but the young girl turned the game around back to her favor. Sylvain was also a close game, to the shock of everyone lingering around, but eventually, he lost as well. Most of her challengers bested, Lysithea felt smug knowing her classmates had been bested by what they considered a child.

“Impressive. I must admit, I did not expect such skill from someone so young. Of course, your opponents were also not particularly challenging.” Hubert smirks as he sits in the vacant seat across from Lysithea.

“Is that so? If that’s the case, it shouldn’t be too challenging to beat me, right?” Lysithea rose to Hubert’s challenge.

Edelgard couldn’t hold back a chuckle at Lysithea’s confidence. “Don’t take that lightly, Hubert a worthy opponent with chess. He beats me almost every match we play.”

“Then let’s play,” Lysitha gives a simple nod and resets the board while Hubert watches with a neutral expression.

The group was quiet as Lysithea and Hubert played, allowing both parties to concentrate and use the full extent of their skill. It was the chess match of the century at Garreg Mach, and nearly all the students had gathered to watch. The match lasted much longer than any of the previous ones. The edge in the game swapped back and forth several times, but neither player let their expressions show anything. At least, that remained true until Hubert’s eyes widened.

“Checkmate.” Lysithea declared, sitting back in her chair and looking at Hubert.

The surprise is evident in Hubert’s face as he processes the situation. That soon dissolves into a hint of admiration and respect as he nods. “Indeed. Congratulations, Lysithea.”

Varying levels of surprise were elicited by how well Hubert took his loss. Lysithea was on a more extreme end of that spectrum, looking utterly baffled. “Th-thank you! You were quite a challenge to keep up with.”

Hubert smiled. “Thank you. Perhaps we should play again sometime.”

At that, Edelgard laughed breathily. “I would love a break from being his opponent of choice.”

That provoked laughter from everyone sitting around, even Hubert. After that match, no one else challenged Lysithea without knowing what they were getting into. Hubert often expended free time to play with the young lady, Claude replaced some of his tauntings with matches, and even Sylvain came by every now and then when he felt like giving his foolish persona a break.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/el__ubert) ✨💕


End file.
